Soul Mates
by Ah Hael
Summary: Everyone hopes for that special someone that will be their “soul mate” and Duo meets his. Only he doesn’t live in the same city, country or time? 5x2 unfulfilled 5XM 2X4
1. Chapter 1

Title: Soul Mates

Author: Ah Hael

Genre: Alternate Universe, Supernatural, Angst, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 2+5 (unfulfilled), 5xM and 2X4

Spoilers: None

Summary: Everyone hopes for that special someone that will be their "soul mate" and Duo meets his. Only he doesn't live in the same city, country or time?

Archives: http/ Nope, not mine. I checked, definitely not mine.

Special thanks: Thank you ever so much to Wulan of for helping me with the cultural and language gaps in this story and listening to all of my ridiculous questions.

**Soul Mates** – By Ah Hael

Prologue

Wufei

Foolish.

So incredibly foolish, he kept berating himself. He told himself he deserved every moment of discomfort his punishment was bringing. After all, he knew better.

His parents had been so pleased when Master Long had agreed to train him. His exploits were as close to legend as was possible in their region of China. Wufei too, was so eager to meet and learn from him.

Then he learned that not all legends live up to their names.

From the moment his master laid eyes on him and saw the unmistakable spark of intelligence, he seemed determined to crush it. No matter how hard he tried, he could never successfully hide his tendency to think independently.

Wufei quite clearly remembered hearing Long ask him to bring _four_ buckets of water from the river at dawn this morning. The same as he did every morning of training.

Perhaps the Wufei had made the chore appear too easy or perhaps Long had planned on changing the amount to six buckets and simply forgotten to say anything to Wufei. Regardless of the cause, the young student was unable to stop himself from flare of temper when he found himself flat on his back after his master struck him for stopping before he was finished. He managed to stop himself before he said anything that would cause him more trouble, but the quick flash of anger was all it took.

So now here he was standing in the middle of the courtyard in the rain holding twin Dao in each of his hands straight out from his body. The flat of the butterfly swords facing up with a tea cup balanced on tip of each sword. And now he was to remain there until both cups were filled with rainwater. Shoulders aching, he'd already spent half of his morning waiting for it to even begin raining.

Reminding himself yet again what a fool he was and reaffirming that he would be more careful in the future kept his mind off the screaming in his shoulders.

It one point he tried to pull himself into a semi-meditative state to ignore the pain, but then he almost dropped the cups. He didn't dare try that again. On the positive side, the rain was now falling heavily. Certainly, he was freezing and soaked to the skin, but the cups would take very little time to fill at this point.

As if he sensed Wufei's almost relief from knowing the end of his punishment was near, Master Long stepped out of his house and looked at his pupil darkly. Wufei stopped himself from standing a little taller, pleased with himself that he successfully hid his willfulness when something unexpected happened.

It was as if his body was possessed by something else. His limbs began jerking uncontrollably like they didn't belong to him anymore and refused to take his commands. His last thought before darkness swamped him was that his master was going to kill him for breaking the tea cups.

Duo

Stupid.

How could he have been so stupid? Didn't he already know not to trust anyone who gave you something and never asked for something in return? After all it wasn't like Mr. and Mrs. G took in foster children out of the goodness of their hearts. Hell no. It had more to do with being paid by the government and getting free labor for their farm. It was a crappy gig, but it coulda been worse.

So why was he so stupid when it came to Solo?

Idiot! He thought he was so cool when Solo let him hang around with him and his friends. The Grafton's had a dozen foster kids on their farm and Solo and his gang were the coolest of the bunch. They always had little parties with soda pop and chips and stuff and Solo even had his own gameboy that he let Duo play. Sometimes they even had drugs, but the joint he tried made him feel ill so he stayed clear of them after that.

It never occurred to ask where everything came from. Stupid.

He supposed they just stole the food and a few other things for cash. Solo waited until the Gs had gone into town to tell him what they really wanted of him.

It was time he started helping pay for their parties.

It was all he could do not to throw up on Solo when the older boy told him he knew a guy that would pay seventy-five bucks for a virgin.

Seventy-five bucks. Duo knew he wasn't worth much, but he did know he was worth more than seventy-five frickin' dollars! The other boys in his little gang even had the balls to go so far as to say that maybe one day he could buy his own gameboy.

Even years later, long after gameboy had advanced to have color and went through several more evolutions, just the sight of them or hearing the name would always be accompanied with a shudder of revulsion tainted with shame.

He was just lucky it was raining. When they started to get mad at him the mud helped him wriggle free and lazy as they were, Solo and his gang didn't seem to want to try looking for him too hard if it meant they'd get cold and wet.

All he had to do was just hide out until the Grafton's came home then he could find his way out of this. He really hated the thought of being a tattle-tale, and he would try hard to avoid it, but if it came to that it was a hell of a lot better than… ugh… the alternative, which just made him want to barf forever. Duo almost started crying when he heard the sounds of Mr. G's truck splashing through the puddles on the gravel road.

Time crept by painfully waiting for the truck to make its way up to the road almost to the house, but he couldn't leave his hiding spot too early. He had to wait until he could see the Graftons and more importantly, they could see him. He figured none of the other boys would try anything if there was a chance of adults seeing them.

Making a break for it, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. A flicker of movement caught his eye and his heart lodged in his chest to see Solo moving to head him off with two more of his buddies coming in on the other side. Guess they had the same thought.

Quickly judging their position to his, he knew he was going to make it. He even saw Mrs. G look up at him in surprise watching him run at her like a rampaging bull. Then for some reason his body stopped doing what he told it to. It jerked to a halt, and started spasming while his momentum made him fall flat on his face.

Solo was going to kill him for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Mates - Chapter One

Duo felt like he was floating in nothingness. He couldn't really feel anything, just an absence of everything.

When he looked down at himself he couldn't even see himself. If he had pants to pee in he was certain he would have. _Where am I? Am I dead?_ He asked himself panicking. Then more forcefully, _Oh god! I'm dead! How can I be dead?_

He 'looked' around at the blank nothingness trying not to panic. _This can't be death! This is nothing like death!_ He demanded looking for anything that resembled pearly gates or a long white tunnel or anything. He'd go insane in this nothingness for eternity. This couldn't be Hell could it? No, he wasn't that bad a person. Okay maybe there were a few things but surely there were worse people! He let Mrs. Grafton dragged him to church every Sunday didn't he?

When a patch of light passed his awareness he sped towards it. Not that he moved really, after all he didn't have a body. He just kind of thought about it and he was right next to it.

His first thought was there was no way this could be _the_ white light that every one talks about when they die. It wasn't big enough in his opinion, and it certainly didn't feel peaceful or all powerful. It felt complicated.

Fear mixed with courage. Youth combined with a strange maturity. Fierce pride yet gentle vulnerability. And intelligence. A lot of intelligence that burned brightly.

He also felt himself being weighed, measured, and accepted for who he was. A thought that sent tingling warmth through him. It may not have been heaven, but it still felt real nice to be accepted.

Whatever, or _who ever_ this was drew in and attracted him immediately. He wanted to fold his nonexistent self into that light and stay like that forever.

Pushing forward, he felt his soul brush the other and for a brief instant he knew the other person… boy… as well as he knew himself then it was all yanked away from him and he felt himself falling fast.

Duo had just a moment to see his body lying on the muddy ground with a couple of paramedics over him before he fell again into darkness.

"Don't go." Duo mumbled his throat dry and sore. He felt memories of the brief touch with the spirit/boy leaving him like dream that faded from his mind the more aware he became. He doubted there would ever be a time where he would feel accepted like that again and he was trying to grasp onto as many remnants as he could.

"Duo?" Eyes still closed, he heard the voice of a strange woman coming to him. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?" ugh even before he had his eyes open he knew it was a social worker or some other government busybody. She had that I-want-to make-the-world-better voice.

He did not want to talk to her; he wanted to go back remembering… what was it he was trying to remember? Whatever it was, it was gone he thought with some disappointment.

Slitting his eyes open at the light, he discovered he was lying in a hospital room. He saw three other beds, one he assumed was taken as the privacy curtain was pulled around it. Finally he settled on the two women standing next to his bed.

They both looked young, and he was right that at least one was a social worker. Her dark hair looked like it had been dyed purple which was kinda cool in Duo's book. She still had the look like she intended to make the world better, but there was also a you-give-me-crap-and-I'll-feed-it-back-to-you look to her as well. As much as he hated social workers on principle, there was something likable about her.

Next to her was a blonde woman who he guessed was a doctor, because she was wearing a white coat and had a stethoscope around her neck. He was wrong on one count; it wasn't the social worker but the doctor who was speaking to him. _Same difference_ he thought. A government goody two shoes ready to butt her nose in where it didn't belong.

Then all of his previous memories came back to him. Solo, his buddies, falling in the mud… Jeeze, did they beat him up enough to put him in the hospital? He only remembered them landing a few punches before he got away.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"Duo my name Dr. Po and this is Lucrezia Noin, if your awake enough, I'm just going to check - "

"_What happened?" _he repeated, rudely overriding her. If she didn't like it too bad.

Dr. Po must have seen that wasting time on manners wasn't going to get her any farther.

"You were hit by lightning." She said simply

"I… what? Am I okay?" Lightning? Wasn't that like, impossible? Don't you die from lightning?

"You can depending on the situation." She answered, and Duo realized he said the last question out loud. "You were extremely lucky."

He took a moment to think about that and she used the opportunity to invade his space by checking his heart rate. She quickly finished her check before he could tell her to get off.

Looking up sourly at the darker haired woman he asked "So what's your story?"

She quickly sized him up and decided to go with Sally and the direct approach. "I'm here because there are marks on you that suggest you were in a fight before the lightning. I'd like you to tell me what happened."

He wasn't going to tell her the whole truth. He'd made up his mind the moment he saw her despite how cool she seemed. He intended to say a couple of kids were trying to stop him from telling anyone where _they _got all of _their_ junk food completely leaving himself out of the story.

But somewhere inside him a need burst forth that he never he had. The need to do the right thing and without wanting to he found himself spewing forth every last bit of information about Solo and his stay at the Grafton home and how one of his fellow foster kids tried to pimp him out.

Duo felt his mouth chose a hell of a time to betray him, and the only good reason he could come up with was that some parts of his brain must have been seriously fried for him to blab uncontrollably like that.

That night he stared up at the ceiling tiles waiting for them to tell him how to get out of the trouble he was in. Solo was still a minor, so they probably wouldn't arrest him, which meant he'd be free and after Duo. They'd probably arrest the Grafton's and he felt bad about that. They weren't bad people, just stupid. He didn't want to think of how ugly this was going to turn out.

Giving up on the ceiling he scrunched his eyes closed. He almost jumped a foot off the bed when he heard and saw; literally saw two people he'd never met before standing over him talking that weren't there before he closed his eyes.

_Mother?_ _Father? What happened?_

"_Hush Wufei, you should rest."_ The woman who looked Chinese put her hand on his arm (that was also NOT his arm) "_I am just happy to see that my son is still alive."_

Popping his eyes open Duo looked again around the room to make sure there was no one there. Yup, no one there but his roommate behind the curtain snoring away.

So who were those people? Cradling his knees to his chest he tried not to panic and see ghosts in every shadow.

Maybe that lightning did more damage than he thought? Oh god, he was in soooo much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Mates - Chapter 2

He was loosing it. It was only a matter of time before the men in white coats came to strap him to the bed before carting him off to a padded room. He could deal with the heavy snoring from his roommate, and the nurses coming in every hour to check on him, but seeing and hearing people that weren't there every time he closed his eyes made him more than a little jumpy. By the time Dr. Po arrived to check up on him the following morning he was almost climbing the walls. The blond doctor's brow furrowed together the moment she walked in.

"Duo? Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

"Uh… yeah. Buddy in the other bed there was snoring pretty loudly." Like hell he was going to tell her he was seeing things that weren't there.

The doctor turned to the privacy curtain that hid his loud roommate and smiled. "Sorry about that Duo. Normally a person of your age would be in the pediatric ward, but we currently don't have any beds open there right now and I didn't plan on keeping you here that long."

That brought another point that was keeping him up at night. "Say Doc, what are they gonna do with me? There not sending me back to the Grafton's are they?"

"Miss Noin is trying to find you another foster home as we speak. Hopefully she will be able to find you one soon since we can't keep you here for too long. How have you been feeling? You seemed to have bounced back surprisingly quickly."

"Pretty good." He started to answer falsely but the lie got caught in his throat. Again with the need to tell the truth? This was really beginning to suck. "Ummm… Doc? Can lightning do funny things to you? You know… like maybe… make you imagine something that's not there?" he asked wincing. At best she was going to think he was a total flake, at worse she was going to call the psych ward herself.

Thankfully she neither summoned men in white coats nor did she make fun of his question. "Actually Duo it probably has less to do with the lightning and more to do with the fact that your heart stopped. There have been numerous cases of near death experiences where people come back with a group of memories from the time they had no heartbeat. Your mind is just probably trying to find a way to cope with those images the best way you know how."

"So it'll get better then?" he asked hopefully.

"Probably." She looked at her watch. "I've got some other patients to see, but I'll come back later."

It was later that morning when they were served breakfast that he finally met his roomie. He was a creepy old geezer who probably had his picture next to the word crotchety in the dictionary.

"Where's the rest of it?" he growled to the poor young man who passed him his tray. Duo found it rather amusing to watch the very young, strong orderly practically fold in on himself when glared at the by the frail old creep in the bed.

"Now Mr. Howard, you've already been told that you have to stay on clear liquids for a while longer-"

"Bullshit! What do I pay you people for? A man should have a right to eat what he feels like when he's hungry! And don't you feed me anymore of that crap about not being able to keep anything down. I have the constitution of a horse! I bet I could eat three times your weight and still be looking for more!" the old fool kept on ranting while Duo watched the younger man roll his eyes like he'd heard every word of this rant countless times already. Unable to help himself Duo started laughing.

A pair of beady eyes glared at him "Got something to say kid?" the intern took his opportunity to leave in a hurry but Duo paid him no mind. The old guy's attitude just brought out the worst in him. The two patients squared off.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could have your apple juice if you're just going to whine about drinking it." His tone was just loaded cheek.

The glare just got sterner. "You should show respect for your elders kid." He said ominously.

Ch' yeah right. "Yeah right and I've met so many of them who were worth it too." He bit out flashing a grin that was anything but friendly.

The old man scrutinized him a little more before breaking out into a laugh. Even the laugh was creepy. It was this wheezing sound that made Duo afraid he was having a fit. He almost pressed the call button when the old guy winked at him and tossed his unopened apple juice across the room.

"Don't you want this?" he asked catching the sealed beverage from the air.

"Nah. I just can't have them thinking I've gone soft or anything. An evil old bastard like me has to keep up appearances. Besides, real men only drink coffee strong enough to melt granite for breakfast. If we get hungry we'll have bacon and sausage and eggs and hash browns. Fruit salads are for women."

"Sheesh no wonder you're in the hospital. You have a heart attack?" having gone hungry a few times, Duo was more than happy to eat whatever was put in front of him but even he knew guys this old were supposed to be careful.

He caught the look of surprise from the old guy "What? No. I caught myself at work. Good too. Ended up needing surgery." He lifted the covers to show one wrinkled white leg heavily bandaged with pins sticking out of the shin. Ewwww it looked so gross. Cool, but gross. "So kid, you gonna tell me?"

"Who me? Oh I was hit by lightning." He said trying to make it sound impressive. It would be hard to top all that hardware sticking out of the man's leg when Duo looked and felt perfectly fine.

Apparently the guy felt the same way because he just waved off anything else he was going to say. "I know that! I got ears don't I? What I want to know is what's it like to die?"

"Die? I wasn't dead." He responded perplexed.

"I heard that lady doctor. She said your heart stopped and you had a near death experience. That's when you die or almost die then come back."

"I was dead?" he asked horrified. He never realized he'd come that close to being out of the game forever. Head heard that his heart stopped and he'd heard the near death experience comment, but he never really connected that to dieing. The old man pulled him out of his morbid thoughts.

"So kid what was it like?" he asked again.

Try as he might, Duo couldn't remember being dead. "I don't remember seeing anything…" he broke off in thought as if saying that out loud jogged a few memories "but… I do remember feeling loved. Loved and accepted. I'd never felt anything like that before… And I remember not wanting to leave." If he had any idea of the stupid dreamy look that Howard was seeing on his face he would have died again from embarrassment.

"That's it? Then what had you in such a tizzy last night?" his roommate's question shook Duo a little out of his memories. He found himself starting to like the crazy old coot. It brought forth the annoying honesty that kept plaguing him and answered without hesitation.

"Every time I close my eyes I see some other guy. Or rather his life through his eyes."

The old man seemed to think hard on this. "Maybe it's a past life." he suggested, "Maybe when you died you were able to access who you were before and brought back some memories."

Duo thought this over unsure. He may have been clever for a thirteen year old, but a master of metaphysics he was not.

"Well that would explain how they were dressed. All the people there look Chinese, but they're also dressed funny. Kinda like something out of an old movie or a history book. There's no cars or lights or nuthin' and it's all like it would have been hundreds of years ago." His words started spilling over themselves as he tried to describe everything he'd seen so far.

His words gained more momentum and he began to talk faster and faster like he had to get this out before he exploded. "Really weird part is that it's all the time. If I closed my eyes right now I could tell you what he's doing right now. And it's different! Not like it's the same memory it's like everyday stuff."

Shutting his eyes Duo opened himself to the other boy's sensations. His other was also having breakfast: plain rice and tea. The room was small and fairly dark with little fire lit lamps as the only source of light. Duo couldn't see anything that resembled modern day. Then he heard it quite clearly in his head.

_Whoever you are, go away!_

He wasn't talking to him was he? Duo thought with a panic. With false bravado he sent a thought back.

_Yeah right buddy. As if I'm afraid of a figment of my imagination._

If he could have been face to face Duo was certain he would have seen his imaginary friend splutter with fury.

_Imagination? If anyone is a useless figment it would be you. You do not belong in this realm of existence be gone! Lest I get your useless presence excised!_

Duo could feel the smug arrogance off of the other mind. Oh now he was just asking for it. _Yeah you're right buddy because there's no way I'd willingly imagine a snot nosed piece of dog shit like you._ He thought back before popping his eyes open and shutting the connection. He was surprised to find Howard staring at him queerly.

Oh man, he'd been so involved with his little chat that he'd completely forgot about the old man.

"What's your name kid?"

"Duo. Duo Maxwell."

"I'm Howard. That's some mighty weird stuff you got going upstairs." He said indicating Duo's head. The young man must have showed how alarmed he was at the comment because Howard added "Don't worry kid I don't think you're crazy and I ain't gonna tell on ya."

Duo was certain his sigh of relief could be heard on the other end of the hospital. He wasn't sure how much he had said out loud but he was certain that he probably looked like a total whack job right about now.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Mates – Chapter Three

Wufei was relieved that most of the rain had dried up a few days ago. The road to the temple was difficult enough without having to add slippery mud to it.

It had taken a great deal of calming and coercion to convince his parents that he was well enough to make the half-day trek. Then, it took more convincing that the sole reason he was going was a purely spiritual one and had nothing to do with his health.

As his father's only son, his parents could at times be overprotective, but since his almost death, they were downright unbearable. Their home was practically bursting with charms and talismans to ward off evil spirits and bring good luck. His father had refused to even let him leave without taking along a coin with a dragon symbol on it that his father swore always helped him.

_Not much good now,_ Wufei snorted to himself, his hand unconsciously going to his chest where the coin was hidden under his clothes. It was already too late for little trinkets. Somehow, his accident had attracted an unsavory spirit, and, try as he might, he could not break the bridge between them.

At first, he thought he was dreaming or suffering after effects from the lightning his parents told him he was struck with. He ignored the visions of impossible places and things that he knew were not there. It wasn't until breakfast the following morning that he was forced to acknowledge _him_.

It frightened him to the core of his being to feel this presence in his head, watching him, feeling as real as his own body. And then to be taunted by it!

He needed to see the head monk at the temple and see if there was anything that could be done to rid himself of the annoying entity.

Determined, he sped up his pace and made it to the temple before midday.

He supposed he should not have been surprised to find Master O waiting for him. The old monk had probably seen him coming for some time.

Closing the remaining distance, Wufei approached the much larger man. But instead of the well-planned, respectful greeting that he would normally have given, he just blurted out, "Master O, I need your assistance."

For a moment, Wufei just stood gaping in horror at his rudeness. Where had the manners that had been deeply ingrained into him from infancy gone? One did not go into a temple and order the head monk around like a common servant. Master Long would have made him go out into the forest to find a good stick that he could beat Wufei with.

Bowing deeply, he tried to think up a suitable apology. "I am terribly sorry, Master; what I meant to say was that I have come to see if I could speak with you. There is a difficult matter that I would greatly appreciate your assistance with," he corrected.

O regarded him with some curiosity. "I have heard about your little adventure with the lightning Wufei. If you had need of me, your parents simply could have asked me to come. You did not have to make the trek yourself."

"They offered, sir, but I wished to speak to you privately." The young man felt the heavy weighing gaze that was directed at him and willed himself not to squirm.

"Then let us take a walk," the old man suggested finally.

Wufei gratefully fell into step with the monk and the two walked some ways from the temple. "So, what is the matter you wish my assistance on?"

"I think I'm being haunted," Wufei said quietly. The only indication he had that the other man heard him was a minute pause in his gait. When he got no other response, he kept going.

"I don't know how much you heard about my accident, but for a very brief time I know I was dead. I don't remember much, but I distinctly remember my spirit leaving my body. I'm not sure what happened from that point to when I awoke, but ever since that time I have been experiencing sensations that are not mine. I will see, hear, and feel things that I know are not happening to me."

"What have you tried to do to get rid of these spirits?"

"I do not think it is a group of spirits, only one entity that I have somehow become tied to. Everything I feel is what he is feeling, and I don't know how to separate from him."

"Interesting. What have you learned about this spirit?"

"He is very troublesome and rude. He tries to twist my thoughts and make me question what is real. He tried to convince me that he was real and that I was only his dream." At this, Wufei gave a weak laugh, hoping the old monk could not tell how shaken that conversation had left him.

"What were you doing when you were hit by lightning?"

Wufei looked at the ground to hide his scowl. "I was training with Master Long," he said. When he looked up, he caught the raised eyebrow and knew that Master O wanted the whole truth and knew he was hiding it.

"I was being punished for being willful." He muttered and explained what that particular act involved.

"And do you recall what you were thinking just as you were hit?"

"I was relieved that it was raining so hard. It meant my punishment would be over soon. And then when I was hit, I was upset because I had broken the tea cups and knew I'd be punished for that as well."

"I see," he replied, and then he paused deep in thought. "Perhaps your willful mood during your trip to the other side was what attracted this spirit that haunts you. It would seem it is trying to tell you to show better control over yourself. I will try to find a way to exorcise it, but you must also restrain your more willful impulses. Give him no reason to stay with you."

Of course, Wufei thought, relieved and thanked the monk for his aid. Why did he not think of that before? Of course that impudent little –Wufei was rapidly moving the title from spirit to demon- would be attracted to trouble. The wretch positively reeks of it. He probably saw Wufei sulking and thought him a kindred spirit to latch on to.

The young man hardened his determination to curb his impulses in order to look less appealing to that mental parasite.

Halfway home, his steps toward home faltered a little as he thought back on the other. He would never openly admit it to himself or Master O, but the other mind didn't appear to be harmful to Wufei, just curious. _And rude,_ he corrected.

This spirit might be relatively harmless physically, but his influence was not. The very last thing the young man needed was for that disgraceful behavior to brush off on him. Better for him to be gone.

* * *

Duo swayed to the hypnotic rhythm of the bus. The heat on the bus was stifling and his third day at his new school had been uneventful to the point of almost boring him out of his mind. A few times he'd been tempted to see what his other self was doing but he held off. No need to tempt the boundaries of his own sanity further. The young orphan was still half convinced that his other self was his imagination, and by his gauge he was only half crazy, so it was important to keep himself from loosing it all the way.

Duo's strange luck had kept with him after his accident. It turned out Howard owned a scrap yard near an orphanage. Normally, they didn't take in kids as old as Duo and usually selected kids with mental or physical conditions that would make it unlikely for them to find a foster home. The old guy had put in a good word for him and they accepted. It was kind of like being at the Grafton's because he was still expected to do chores, but since that mostly involved watching the younger kids it wasn't too bad.

On the seat next to him was Hilde, who looked like she was about to fall asleep any minute. He gave her a gentle nudge to keep her awake and she smiled at him blearily. She seemed like a cool enough kid and was the closest to him in age from the rest of the kids at the orphanage.

According to rumor, her mother was in a bad relationship a few years back and tried to get out of it. Her mother hid Hilde in the closet when her ex-boyfriend found them, killing her mother and then himself. When the police answered the call about gunshots, they found two dead bodies and a child cowering in the closet refusing to speak to anyone.

She still didn't speak more than a few words a day but somehow she made herself understood.

The bus stopped to pick up another group of passengers and Duo noticed a harried looking old woman. She leaned into the face of one of the kids who went to school with Duo. He didn't know the kid's name, but he assumed the reason she approached him was because they were both of Asian descent.

"Pardon me, do you have the time?" she asked in her reed thin voice.

The boy just looked at her like she coughed something gross into his lap. What was wrong with the kid? Sure, he didn't like chatty strangers on the bus either, but was it really that big of a deal to tell the time? The old woman gave up on him and spoke up to the passengers in general.

"Does anyone have the time?" she called out to anyone. No one else seemed inclined to answer.

Duo looked at his watch. "It's three fifteen," he called back.

The woman turned to look at him in surprise. She gave him a similar look to the one the other kid had just given her. Not only that, but a few of the other passengers were looking at him oddly too.

He started to wonder if maybe the old woman was a regular nut job that frequently rode the bus and he just hadn't been riding long enough to be wary.

"Thank you," she responded a little haltingly.

"Bu ke qi," he replied, turning away and hunching into his seat.

A few minutes later, he and Hilde got off at their stop. As soon as the bus pulled away, she turned and looked at him quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"You speak Chinese?" it was more of a statement than a question.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: First I'd like to thank everyone for reading and your reviews I always appreciate them. I also appreciate everyone's patience while waiting between chapters. Secondly, there might be some confusion about the chapter numbers. I must have had a brain cramp when I wrote the last chapter because I called it chapter 4 when in fact it was 3. This was probably because it is indeed the 4th chapter if you count the prologue.

Soul Mates – Chapter Four

He was in so much trouble. Screwed. Done for. Hooped. Buggered. Up the creek… Stick a fork in him; he's done kind of trouble.

Duo Maxwell had left freaked out a long, looooonng time ago. He'd reached that state where the mind just shut down and refused to take in anything more. Now, he was just sitting on Howard's ugly plaid sofa, staring blindly at the dust floating in a beam of afternoon sunlight.

He'd dropped Hilde off at the orphanage as quickly as he could so he could run to the scrap yard and have his meltdown in almost privacy. For a while, he paced in circles, gripping his hair with both fists screaming 'Oh God!' at regular intervals. When that got old, he progressed to 'Oh shit!' while waiving his arms madly, until Howard got tired and told him to shut up.

"Kid, you going to tell me what's wrong?" Still immobile from his injury, the scrap yard dealer was stuck in his chair, watching the youth with growing impatience and concern through the whole thing.

Ignoring the question, Duo just went over and over the conversation in the bus in his mind.

"Dui bu qi, ji dian ah?" _Pardon me, do you have the time?_

"Shui zi dao ji dian ah?" _Does anyone have the time?_

"Shi san dian shi wu fen." _It's three fifteen._

"Xie xie." _Thank you._

"Bu yong." _You're welcome_.

Although he could clearly hear the words in his head and could recognize them as different, they both made equal sense to him. He could speak Chinese like it was his first language.

Staring off into nothingness, he came to one impossible yet inescapable conclusion.

"He's real," he whispered.

"Huh?" Howard asked.

Duo turned and blinked at him, bringing the old man into focus. He could see the worry etched in that wrinkled face.

"He's real," he repeated more clearly. When he saw the confusion looking back at him, he clarified. "The guy in my head. He's REAL," he said with more emphasis.

Howard gave him a sad pitying look that clearly showed Duo that the old man thought his elevator had just stopped going to the top floors.

"He's real, and I can prove it!" he stated defensively.

"You can, huh?" The old man's tone was dripping with doubt.

Getting angry, Duo went over to his phone and picked up a worn yellow pages phone book. After some quick flipping, he found a number and dialed it. He didn't feel remotely gratified by the way Howard's jaw hung open while he ordered Chinese takeout in perfect Mandarin.

Hanging up, he leveled a grim look at Howard and said, "I don't know how to speak Chinese. Or at least I didn't until my little friend showed up. Oh, I hope you like Moo Shui Pork".

Howard opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out at first. When it did, it was unnaturally high. "So, you never… I mean this never… you don't…" He gave up trying to finish that thought and went to another. "Maybe you really did get in touch with a past life," he suggested.

"But that's just it! He doesn't feel like me or think like me! When we connect, we can actually talk like we're two different people! How did this happen?" he asked helplessly, falling back on the sofa.

"I'm not the one to ask those questions," the scrap dealer responded glumly.

No, he wasn't, but maybe his friend might have some ideas. Focusing his thoughts inward, he felt his mind prod the foreign presence that was now always there.

"_Oi! Figment!"_

"_Go away!"_ If a mind could have a door, Duo just had one slammed in his face.

"_I need to talk to you,"_ he continued louder, as if shouting through the door.

"_I'm not listening, demon. Find another way to entertain yourself."_

He thought Duo was a demon? Well, he supposed that was fair. After all, he thought the other was imaginary.

"_Look, I'm not a demon! I'm a real person, and I think you are too. I can prove it!"_ He added the last as an afterthought.

"_Impossible! There is no way you can convince me you are real. You don't belong in this world! Go back where you came from."_

Ohhhh, that snooty tone really set his teeth on edge. Duo fought against the urge to think of a come back. Why did this guy have to be such a jerk? "_Look, I'm sorry I called you imaginary. I was hit by lightning, and when I saw you in my head, I freaked. I was sure I some of my brain cells got cooked." _

"_You lie, demon. GO!"_

Oh, what a jerk! "_I'm not lying, you idiot! You're in my head! Don't you think you could tell if I was lying?"_

There was no response, but Duo could definitely tell he had the other's attention. He rubbed his hands across his face, and tried to contain his emotions for a few minutes longer. He sat there for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts and figure where to start.

'_I spoke Chinese today, and I'm not Chinese?' – No, probably doesn't know what an American is. 'I think you and I are from different countries and different times?' –probably freak on me. Aw, man, I have no idea how the hell this happened; how the heck am I gonna explain it?_

"_Slow down. Your thoughts are a mess," _the snooty voice stated quite clearly in his head. It never occurred to him that thoughts to himself could also be heard, but now that he knew, he could tell that the person on the other end was trying very hard to make sense of what he was thinking.

"_I don't understand where you say you are from. If not the spirit world, then where?"_

"_Uh," _how to explain that? "_Okay, do you know what year it is?"_ The answer turned out to be some nonsense about the year four thousand, four hundred and something that meant jack to Duo.

"_Well, I'm not sure what that translates to now but this is the year nineteen ninety three. And if your clothes are any guess, I'd say that I was born a few hundred years after you. Doesn't look like you have any cars or anything modern. Don't suppose you know what electricity is do you?" _

Duo could tell that his other half was gong to answer no, but then changed his mind.

"_I… do,"_ he said tentatively. "_I know what electricity is, but I also know no such thing exists here. How do I know these things? I know what a car is… and a light bulb and… WHAT ARE THESE THINGS? HOW DO I KNOW WHAT THE ARE?"_ Duo recognized the same panic that he himself just went through.

"_Whoa, down, boy! I think you know them because I know them. Like the way I knew how to speak Chinese, which by the way I can't normally."_

_Are you certain you're not a demon? _Duo could tell the other person didn't really think he was a demon anymore, but was having a lot more trouble accepting the truth. The other mind was only holding on to its control by a thread. He had to give the guy credit. (He was almost certain it was a guy.) He pulled himself together quicker than Duo did. The young American could tell that he was clinging to Duo's words like it was a tiny life preserver in a sea of confusing information.

Having no idea where to go from here, Duo went back to the basics. He got up and walked to Howard's bathroom. Flicking on the light, he stared at himself in the mirror. "Guess I should introduce myself. I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell," he said, grinning awkwardly into the mirror knowing that he wasn't the only one looking at his reflection.

"_Hello Duo. I'm Chang Wufei."_ The tone was shaken but deeply curious. Duo could also hear the ongoing commentary in the other's head.

_How odd._ He could feel Wufei tilt his head and study him in speculation, taking in the large deep blue eyes and long shaggy brown hair_. Strange eye and hair color. Is his skin supposed to be that pale? "Are you supposed to look like that?"_ Although the question was meant to be polite, Duo couldn't help the twinge of offense that sprang up in him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Of course I'm supposed to look this way! A lot of girls think I'm hot at school!" he boasted, puffing out his scrawny thirteen year old chest. There were countless people young and old who said he had pretty eyes. His one time dream to be a rock star was the reason his hair reached past his shoulders. Of course, he had little patience with styling it, so at the moment it looked like a perfect nesting place for rats. Sister Helen kept threatening him to tidy it up or she would chop it off.

"_I apologize. I meant no offence. I have heard of the traders from the west, but I have never met one myself." _He took in the sight of Duo's unusually large and very round eyes. "_Now I see why they call you 'round eyes'."_

"Hey!"

"_Sorry. Duo, I should let you know I was also hit by lightning. According to my parents, everyone was certain I was dead, but then I came back."_

"So that's why we can hear each other?"

"_I cannot think of another reason. Can you?"_ Duo didn't answer, but he did shoot up his brows and roll his eyes at his reflection. He heard Wufei laughing in his head.

"_I'm sorry, but you really do look funny,"_ his other snickered in his head.

"Shut up!" he said defensively. "What do you look like that you think you're any better?" The boy from the future could tell he'd caught the one from the past off guard. He got the impression that Wufei was trying to find something to see his reflection in.

"_There."_ He said finally and Duo tried to see what he was looking at. "_Try closing your eyes. It works better," _Wufei suggested.

Closing his eyes, Duo looked at the reflection of a Chinese boy in a pail of water. Humph, this guy had no base to criticize what Duo looked like.

He had a very plain looking face that Duo would never have recognized twice. His hair was pulled into a long braid that the American boy just knew went half way down his back. He wore a ridiculous looking hat that looked like a cross between a beanie and a sailor's hat.

"Nice clothes, dude. You look like a girl." He said snidely. "And what's with the braid? It makes you look even more like a girl."

"_I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"_

"Kidding, buddy, just kidding," Duo said, laughing, somewhat pleased that he was able to knock Wufei down a few pegs.

"_The braid is to show my loyalty to the emperor. To be without it would be treasonous and my life would be forfeit,"_ Wufei explained.

"Seriously, dude? They'd kill you because of your hairstyle? Whoa, glad there aren't any more emperors around."

"_What! That is impossible! Wars may be fought and dynasties may change, but China_ _needs its ruler. It is impossible they do not still rule! You lie!"_

Duo was about to snap back about being called a liar again, but then paused, unsure. He was barely passing American history, so he wanted to make sure. He ran back into the living room where Howard was still sitting and looking at him like he had sprouted horns and a tail. "Hey, Howard, China doesn't have an emperor right?"

Howard seemed dazed from the question at first, but then snapped to. "No, kid, they haven't had an emperor for several decades. Why?"

"Wufei is getting his dress in a twist because I told him China doesn't have an emperor anymore. I don't know what year he's in, but he can't believe there is no emperor. Hear that, Wu? They don't have one." Duo ignored the ranting on the other end of the mental bond when he saw Howard's face.

"Wufei. Is that his name?" Howard asked. His skin was turning all pale and splotchy, and Duo was worried he was about to have a heart attack.

"Yeah, Howie, that's his name. Look, you gotta trust me on this one. He's real. I know this is even more psychic, crystal, new age crap than a past life, but he's real. So… so, don't keel over and die of shock on me okay?"

"I'm trying kid, but it's a lot to take in."

"You're telling me." Duo could tell Wufei's rant was winding down. Howard just kept rubbing his face in his palms.

"Well, kid, I don't know but about Chinese history, but I'm sure you could find what you were looking for at your school's library. However, I think you should be careful about what you tell him. It might be dangerous for him to know too much about the future. Can't have him trying to change history."

Duo had felt Wufei's ears pick up at the word library.

"_Perhaps your old friend is right. It might be unwise for me to learn too much about my own future. But, I would like to hear about other things of the future. Tell me, when can we visit this library? Is it difficult to get to?"_ The Chinese boy was bursting with the need for new knowledge.

Great. Of all the people he had to be connected with, he had to get a nerd.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated.

Because it's been so long, I wanted to remind everyone that Duo's section takes place in **1993/94, **so any of the pop culture references are going to be from that time.

Let me know if you have a favorite movie/TV show/music you wish to add.

Thanks to Makoto Sagara for beta'ing for me. I'm certain her absence in my past few chapters has been felt.

Soul Mates – Chapter 5

Master O watched his young student work through his forms with focus and careful precision. It was a sight to behold; watching him move effortlessly through his exercises as if they were no more difficult than breathing. The only odd point to the impressive display was that despite the deep meditative trance he went into when performing them, they did nothing to help clear his mind and help him focus. If anything, they appeared to only make him more emotional.

The old monk knew for certain that the boy was in deep meditation. On more than a few occasions, someone had had to shake him to get his attention, but he was always more agitated when he finished. At times, he would have a euphoric, dreamy look when he came around. On other occasions, he would be irritable and snap at everyone. More than a few monks had noticed, and it was starting to give him an odd reputation.

_Not that his reputation isn't already odd, _the monk said to himself thinking back to the day he was injured. Wufei had progressed a great deal since coming back from the dead and even more so now that he was no longer under the instruction of Master Long.

The old monk carefully kept the distaste he was feeling from showing on his features. It was always regrettable to see someone like Master Long, who was renowned for their strength and prowess, succumb to something as degrading as a wasting disease. It was unfortunate that no one had noticed the old man's condition prior to his student's injury. It would have saved the Changs from risking their only son.

It would have been only natural for a man of Master Long's pride to feel resentment towards his young and obviously healthy student when his own mind and body were rapidly deteriorating. It probably upset him greatly when he realized that he had to accelerate his teaching and get as much done as he could before his condition prevented him from teaching at all. It probably burned even more when Wufei met and overcame any challenge that was given to him with a skill and grace that the old master no longer possessed. Finding out his only son had been killed had finally broken the man. A week after Wufei's accident, one of the monks from the monastery found him wandering the grounds dazed and confused.

_Chang Wufei, the boy who fought death and won. The only son of a well respected family, brilliant scholar and a skilled martial artist._ _Master Long, from a noble line of renowned warriors with no living son or grandson. It would seem fortune has chosen the two of you to solve the other's problems,_ he thought wryly to himself.

"_97, fuck I hate this, 98, I really can't stand this, 99, arrgh, 100! That does it man, I'm done."_ Duo complained, dropping lightly from the rafter that he was using as a makeshift pull up bar.

_Perhaps if you stopped bleating like a wounded animal, you would get done quicker,_ Wufei suggested testily, although he wasn't expecting such a miracle to occur. Duo always complained when they exercised together. Not vocally of course; to the rest of the world, it probably looked like he was quite dedicated to fitness. It was only to poor fool who was joined at the soul with him that knew otherwise.

Regardless, Wufei would never give up their training time together. In the months that the two of them had been together, the young man from the past had seen things that others from his time would think impossible. And he experienced every one of them with a friend that was as close to him as his own soul.

Pulling back lightly from the link he shared with Duo, he found himself back in the monastery's courtyard with Master O watching him with a peculiar expression on his face.

He snorted inwardly. He should be getting used to such looks. Ever since his accident, everyone in town watched him with peculiar looks. More so lately than before, so he was always extremely cautious not to talk to Duo unless he was alone reading or training.

After their initial difficulties, both of them agreed that it would be disastrous for anyone else to find out about their unusual connection. Duo's strange friend Howard couldn't have been avoided, but even he had a difficult time tolerating the unusual bond.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" he asked, bowing slightly to the monk who had taken over teaching him.

The old monk smiled at him. "Not at all. I was just wanting to let you know that I had promised your parents that you would return home quickly after you were done for today," he said cryptically.

Although the young man kept his face neutral, his curiosity prickled as to why the old man had felt the need to bother with such a statement. He always returned home promptly after his lessons. With the way his parents worried about him, he was lucky to be allowed out of the house.

Choosing to set aside the mystery for the moment, he bid the monk good day and began his walk home. Just as he was about to see his house come into view, he felt Duo's mind nudge his. He opened himself up, but made a conscious effort to press his lips together in order to avoid accidentally talking out loud.

"_Try and get whatever it is your parents want out of the way quickly. I was thinking of going over to Howard's tonight to watch the X-Files he taped for me,"_ his friend suggested, knowing full well that Wufei would want to join him watching the episode.

Even by the strange and bizarre world of Duo's standards, that show was strange and bizarre, but to the two of them, it helped make their unique connection seem somewhat normal. They never missed watching an episode together.

Wufei would have rather read books – he'd been astounded by the amount of literature the other had access to – but even he knew it would be too difficult to co-ordinate the time required for the two of them to sit and read a book together. They each had their own lessons and duties, so their time together was at a premium.

_I will try to hurry._ He promised, as he rounded the corner and caught sight of his house.

Instantly, a chill of foreboding hit him and because they were open to each other, Duo felt it too. "_Wu?"_

_Not now, Duo,_ he ordered his other half, trying to hide his suspicions from him. It wouldn't do for the boy from the future to go into a full force rant inside his head at a time like this.

Retracing his steps back around the shelter of the wall, he peered around so he could observe his parents bidding farewell to their guest. She was a very tiny, very old, very stern looking woman whose face appeared to be carved into a permanent mask of disdain. The kind of face that made a person wonder if it had ever experienced a smile in its existence.

Regardless of her distasteful and even frightening looks, his parents were practically beaming at her. After what seemed a rather excessive and prolonged goodbye on the part of his parents, the old woman left and he stayed concealed for several more minutes before continuing on his way home.

He used that time to regain his composure. He knew Duo was still with him, but his other half was staying unusually quiet with only a few minor queries about how he was feeling. It seemed that he understood Wufei needed time to think things out.

He'd known this day was coming, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. He wasn't ready. But when did readiness become a factor in such matters? Perhaps Duo's forward thinking had affected him more than he'd noticed.

He wasn't surprised when he found his parents sitting and waiting for him. Without waiting or needing to be asked, he sat down before them and waited for what he knew he would hear. Regardless of his calm demeanor, his insides were jumping and Duo was starting to stir with curiosity and concern. He felt the young boy from the future give him a mental equivalent of holding his hand, and Wufei felt grateful.

"Wufei." His father too had put some effort into calming his expressions so his face almost appeared bland when he told his son he had some good news. "We have found a bride for you."

With a sigh of resignation to the fate that he knew was coming the instant he'd seen the matchmaker, "Understood, Father," Wufei answered, which was in vast contradiction from the shriek of indignant rage that had hurtled through time and space to land rather painfully in the back of his head.

"_They can't do this to you,"_ Duo insisted for the hundredth time that evening.

_This is how it is done, Duo,_ he repeated again for the hundredth time, gritting his teeth in hopes that Duo would get the hint and give up. He'd left the house with a blindly selected scroll and the mention that he was going to work on his studies, but that was just an excuse to be away from curious eyes when full weight of Duo's tirade hit him. Sometimes, he believed the American's sole purpose was to give voice to all of the thoughts and feelings that he tried to repress.

"_We need to get you away," _the American suggested again, this being only about the twentieth time.

Finally, Wufei lost his temper. _For the last time, Duo! I can't get out of this! I have a duty to my family! It is not like the happy little movies of your world! People have very little say in who they marry here! It doesn't matter if you like or even know the person you are going to be married to. All that matters is my duty to have sons. _He was swamped with the feeling surprise and hurt from his friend. He let the anger he'd been feeling drain out of him.

Being angry at Duo only ended up causing him suffering. _Duo, I know you're trying to be supportive, and you're right, I don't want to get married but I am. What I need is for you to help me through this._

Out of nowhere, a clod of mud smacked him in the head. _What the?_ He wondered, turning around to find the source of the assault. Standing there was a girl he didn't recognize dressed in pale pink silk. She appeared to be about twelve or thirteen years old, bearing a look of righteous fury at him.

"There is no way I'm marrying the likes of you!" she declared.

"_Her?" _he heard Duo shriek indignantly again. His parents had agreed to a match with this she demon? Never!

Standing and turning, he pulled himself to his full height which wasn't much taller than her, but he hoped he managed to make it appear to be more. "Just what do you think your about, _little girl_?" he asked.

As expected, the girl bristled at his demeaning tone. It took a visible effort for her to gain control of her emotions. "I don't need a husband! Least of all some weak fool who spends all of his time with his nose trapped in musty old scrolls."

At this, Wufei raised one eyebrow disdainfully. "Tell me, what makes you think I am any more eager to marry a spoiled brat such as yourself?"

The little hellion bristled again, but was able to control her temper better this time. "I will not settle for this injustice! There is no way I will be bound to the weakling responsible for destroying my grandfather's reputation!" She screamed and launched herself at him.

At first, her cryptic words made no sense to him, and he dodged two punches thrown at him with ease. Realizing that she'd underestimated him, only served to make her even angrier and she launched into another series of kicks and punches. _I know this style of fighting,_ Wufei thought to himself. Then he put together what she'd said.

"_That bastard Long is her granddad? Why am I not surprised? I should have guessed with that attitude."_ Duo grumbled. Naturally, they'd both shared the stories that led up to their near death experiences and his other half still felt bitter that no one made the old man pay for his treatment of his best friend.

"_Take her down, Wu,"_ Duo recommended.

_I can't do that! She's nothing more than an angry little girl! It wouldn't be honorable for me to attack her._

"_I'm not saying you should beat her to a pulp," _Duo responded defensively, "_but if you don't stop her now, she's going to keep on coming at you and she is never going to respect you."_

Blocking another series of even more ferocious attacks, he came to the conclusion that Duo was probably right. He had enough complications in his life with Duo, the last thing he needed was to spend his days wondering whether or not his wife was going to attack him when he wasn't expecting it. It was better to nip this in the bud.

Turning to her with the same disdain that he had before, "_Little girl,_ if you do not stop this foolishness now, I will stop it for you."

Predictably, she screamed at him and attacked him again. This time, after his blocks, he planted a hand on her chest and gave her a hard shove that sent her into the mud. Instead of accepting defeat, she jumped back up and sent a kick flying at his head.

Dodging under the kick, he struck her again in the chest. This time, it was with enough force to knock the wind out of her and send her back into the mud.

He stayed back, watching her sitting in the mud, clothes ruined, trying to catch her breath. Sometime during their fight, the rain had started to fall. "You cannot win this," he stated calmly and watched as she too came to the same humiliating conclusion.

Watching her attempts to hide her shame, he accepted his fate that they were going to be married whether they liked it or not. Humiliating her further would only make matters worse in the end. Turning on his heel, he left her there to recover what little dignity she had left.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks Makoto for beta reading. And thank you to everyone who sent in reviews and requests for another chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Soul Mates – Chapter 6

Duo sat brooding in the middle of Howard's scrap yard. It was usually a good place to go when he wanted to be alone and right now he was pissed.

Those jerks that Wufei called his parents were… well… jerks. Traitors. He wasn't exactly experienced in the topic, but what kind of parents would set their only son up to marry the granddaughter of the man that almost killed him?

And why was Wufei so accepting? Sure he lived four hundred years in the past, but Duo taught him to be a little worldlier that that, didn't he?

And that little bitch. She was like, smaller than Hilde! Sickos! If anybody ever looked at Hilde that way, he'd wipe the floor with them.

At least when Wufei saw her, he started to object a little more. Wufei's meek acceptance had been hardest part to swallow. Duo wasn't completely ignorant, he knew that people did those sort things back then, but the whole thing just felt so wrong. How could Wu take this? He and Wufei were as close as two people could be. Probably closer than anyone ever had been, so it always caught him off guard when their separate individualities bumped against each other.

There was no way he would just lay back and wo-oah- "Holy shit! They're gonna have sex!" he exclaimed earning a startled grunt from Guts, Howard's junkyard cat.

The cry also startled Wufei, who was also brooding about his bride-to-be. _What is it Duo?_

"_You and that girl! You're going to have sex!"_

Duo could still sense his other half's confusion. _That is the reason they arranged our marriage, yes. I fail to see what the problem is._

"_Duude! I'm right with you! It's gonna be so weird. I'll be able to hear you and… ah… feel you."_

_Ah, I see,_ was the reply, and Duo was willing to swear that Wufei was laughing at him. Couldn't his friend see how strange this was going to be? It'd be like a freaky peep show and he said just as much.

_Well Duo, it may surprise you to know, but I've lost all sense of modesty where you're concerned. I've had to suffer through one too many pizza, chili dog and pop corn night aftermaths to even be surprised anymore by what you subject your body to. Just treat this like that._

"_But its SEX, Wu!"_ he exclaimed. How could the guy be so dense about the importance of this?

_If it bothers you so much, don't listen. It shouldn't take too long; go do your homework or something._

"_It shouldn't take too…_ Wu, do you even know what sex means?" he asked aloud, having unwittingly switched to talking in his frustration.

_Of course I do. I'm not an idiot._

"_Then, how can you not care about this? It'll be your first time! My first time! Sort of. You need to do it right."_

Duo felt Wufei sigh mentally. _Duo, fun as they are, this isn't like one of your shows. There are no deep feelings, no happily ever after. I'm getting married for one reason and one reason only. Family duty. And yes that does include children, but there is no need for the heavy seduction scenes you pretend not to like. She will be my wife, we will do our duty, end of story._

For a moment Duo was too stunned to say or think anything. He never would have guessed that his best friend would have such a blasé attitude about this. He was the one who liked those lovey-dovey scenes and chick flicks. He needed to take this seriously.

"_Alright, but wouldn't it be awesome if you could put that brat in her place and lose your virginity?"_ Duo openly broadcast a small daydream where he and Wufei turn the Chinese boy into a total sex machine that has the little bitch coming back and practically begging for Wufei.

Then, his friend had to go and burst his ego bubble by mentally rolling his eyes with that snooty smug way of his. Stung, Duo backed way off and he immediately felt Wufei's regret. _This is really important to you, isn't it?_ He asked but Duo didn't bother to answer. Again, there was another sigh, this time in resignation. _Alright Duo_.

"_Really? Awesome! We need books."_

_Ancestors, I think the world is ending. Did you just ask for books?_

"_Shut up. I think I know who has some."_ Seconds later, he was barging into Howard's shop without knocking.

"Were you born in a barn, kid? What happened to those manners the sister was trying to teach you?" the man growled, glaring over the rim of his glasses.

As soon as their eyes met, Duo skidded to a halt and his courage abandoned him.

Ever since his near death, Duo had found himself developing the strangest bonds with very particular people. Hilde and Sister Helen were like a younger and older sister to him, and Howard... well Howard was kind of hard to explain. On the surface he looked like some nutty old guy, but Duo knew he could tell him anything and the guy would listen.

Well almost anything. Looking at his much older friend it was almost too embarrassing for words to even think of talking about sex. It was just weird.

"Uh…" He stood there doing his best deer-in-headlights impression.

"Well? Spit it out kid!" he barked

"Wu's getting married!" he blurted.

"Oh?" A strange shadow passed across the old man's face, but it was gone before Duo could even wonder about it. It didn't matter; he was still too mortified that he had almost barged into Howard's house asking for porn. Staring at his feet, he felt his face and ears set fire. He was trying to think up a good excuse to leave when he heard the man make a more perceptive sounding "Uh-ohhh". Duo was ready to die. He'd never live this down. Not in a million years.

"Don't they teach you that stuff in school now, kid?"

"Yeah… well… we were kinda thinkin'… you know… it would be kinda cool… you know… if Wufei were… well… um… good," he finally choked out.

Inside his mind, he wasn't much better. _Shut up shut up! You sound like an idiot! I'm going to die. Someone please kill me now._

"_It's not that bad, Duo,"_ Wufei murmured in the back of his mind, not hiding his amusement too well.

_Shut up! I'm going to die from humiliation! I'll never live this down!_ He wailed, not willing to pull his eyes from the careful examination of his feet.

"Well, kid, I'll be honest with you. Having two failed marriages, I don't think there is much I could teach you." Duo kept wailing in his mind about his imminent demise. They couldn't possibly be talking about this.

"Still, there might be something around here for you. Check in the back shed for a box with 'Phil' on it. It used to belong to a guy who worked for me. I wouldn't be surprised if you found some books in there. You could also try the library."

"Yeah right, I can just see myself going up to some sixty year old librarian and asking to borrow the Joy of Sex," Duo grumbled on his way out the door while Howard yelled at him not to take whatever he found back with him.

"I don't want the sister knowing who it was that corrupted you!"

Some grunting and sweating and a fleet of killer dust bunny and cobwebs later, the two of them were scanning Phil's old stash of Penthouse Letters. It was an eye opening experience for both of them and terribly uncomfortable in other body parts.

"_These women all look defective. Their chests are far too large."_

Duo had to agree. He'd explained to Wufei about implants, but there wasn't a single pair of hooters under a DDD in the magazine. That didn't stop them from looking though.

The young American squirmed in his seat for the umpteenth time not wanting to say out loud what they both knew. His erection was throbbing painfully between his legs and he was going to need relief soon.

"_How about together?"_ Wufei suggested shyly.

_Huh?_

"_You're not the only one with a problem, Duo."_ Wufei let his own needs slip through their link. His best friend was aching to touch himself but too shy to do so.

Duo didn't bother with answering. Instead, he quickly packed away the magazines and practically flew back to the orphanage and locked himself in the bathroom.

Stripped from waist to socks, Duo took hold of the livid pink engorged flesh between his legs. _Together._

Being young, heavily aroused teenage boys the whole event could probably have been timed with a stopwatch and still had time left before the minute mark. It was the orgasm that was timeless. Duo peaked first, but Wufei followed immediately after. Their euphoria would bounce and ricochet through time and space to the other only to echo and intensify their own.

When Duo's vision finally cleared he found himself lying on the cool linoleum floor covered in his own essence. He didn't need to close his eyes to know his other half was in a similar state. That had been the most perfect thing to happen to either of them.

Unwilling to break the high and restore the awkwardness, neither boy said anything. They both just quickly cleaned themselves and went to bed.

Wufei's engagement was spent in a blissful haze that neither one could clearly remember. The pair repeated their new before bedtime ritual almost nightly with the exception of when one of them would have a previous obligation. Together, the pair would delve into the naughty letters and fantasies of anonymous writers then come together in a moment of unimaginable bliss.

It wasn't totally perfect though. There was a weird moment when they were reading a letter in the threesome section and the guy was writing about how a married couple literally walked up to him on a beach, fucked him senseless, and left. At the part where Duo realized that the author was doing the wife while the wife was doing him, Duo paused. _You okay with this? D'you want me to read a different one?_ He felt Wufei think about his answer for a moment.

"_It's okay, continue."_

_Go Wu, you're so modern and open minded,_ he teased.

"_Shut up,"_ Wufei answered back in a perfect imitation of Duo.

The young American found that to be a particularly hot story that managed to affect him pretty quick.

Duo cut school the day of Wufei's wedding. He snickered to himself, wondering how many people could say they had a spiritual wedding guest. He offered moral support for Wufei's nerves, entertainment when the endless tide of well wishers threatened the groom's sanity.

When the main event was about to happen, both of them were tense, so it was a little anticlimactic when they found the bride standing in the middle of the room scowling. The set of her jaw and stance were just daring Wufei to try anything so she could clobber him.

_Like we planned, Wu._

"Well, well little girl. It would seem you didn't get your way after all," Wufei said smugly, circling the room but not approaching her. His whole manner oozing superiority over her, as if she were a trivial matter he would get to when he was ready.

"In case you have forgotten, _husband,_ I'm no longer a little girl."

Wufei laughed a rich elegant laugh. "Not yet, you're not."

The insult had her eyes and nostrils flaring. "I will never let a weakling like you touch me," she hissed.

"Scared? Perhaps you would prefer if I left you a little girl for the rest of your life. Tsk, tsk what would your family say?"

Wufei's bride's anger escalated to the point where they could see her trembling visibly.

Stiffly, she lowered herself the mattress and sat on it, back ramrod straight, shooting him a glare that silently demanded he hurry up and get it over with.

Wufei was flawless. He was a sex god. He teased and coaxed and stimulated body parts the girl probably didn't know she had. By the time he finally claimed his wife, he had her actually pleading him for it. Duo couldn't have been prouder of Wufei if he tried. The only problem was that Duo wasn't enjoying it.

The foreplay was good, and Duo felt his body respond in anticipation, but the more responsive Meiran got, the worse he felt. Her presence disrupted the perfection of their previous experiences. It felt warped and uncomfortable and by the time Wufei was in her, something felt very wrong and he had to forcibly block his feelings keep them from disturbing Wufei.

When Wufei peaked, he was helpless to follow, but his fists were clenched painfully and there were tears streaking down his face. With a choked sob, he severed their connection, and curled into a ball on the floor, trying his best not to make any noise that someone would overhear.

* * *

"_Duo?"_ Wufei's quiet concern broke through and woke him before Sister Helen could.

_Yeah Wu?_ He responded, even his mental voice came out groggy and it took a few moments for his mental self to catch up to where he was and what he was doing. And the events of the previous night.

Instantly, he was awake and slamming a lock on his memories of crawling into bed, head aching from crying like a little girl. He didn't want Wufei to see any of that.

"_Duo, what's wrong? You broke off so soon last night. Did something happen? I… tried to talk to you."_ Wufei asked with nervous concern heavily coloring his mental voice, which only made Duo feel worse. The last thing he wanted was for his best friend to feel bad.

_I'm sorry, man. I just couldn't do it. It felt weird watching you like some kind of perv. Looks like you're going to have to go solo on this. From what I saw though, you were awesome. She was totally at your mercy. Way to go._ He hoped his cheer didn't sound as weak and lame as he felt.

He felt his friend's feelings wobble and flare before he felt Wufei put a lock on his own feelings. Before they disappeared, he thought he caught tinges of confusion and hurt. "_Alright Duo. I apologize if it was uncomfortable for you."_

_No, Wufei, please! It was my fault. I shouldn't have been watching anyway. It was a private moment, and I had no right being there. I'll block myself off better next time._ For the first time, Duo was grateful that Wufei was not with him in person, because he was shaking like a leaf.

"_Alright Duo. I am sorry anyway. You better get ready for school."_

_Yeah, and I guess you've got a lot of stuff to do. When are we going to be able to talk?_

"_I'll contact you tonight,"_ Wufei promised.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to really keep his promise. The young Chinese man had gone to his room so he could speak to Duo without interruption, but instead he found his wife perched almost meekly on their bed with a robe loosely draped about her, waiting for him, and that was the end of their talk.

It was like that every night and Duo was starting to hurt from Wufei's absence. He didn't blame his friend. He knew as a new husband of a prominent family he had a lot more duties to attend to, but it was getting to the point where the only time they could talk was during their joint workout sessions and even they were being taken away from him.

The real low point hit when Duo celebrated the one year anniversary of his near death experience alone. Hilde, Sister Helen and even Howard all offered to do something with him, but without Wufei it wasn't the same.

Restless, he finally decided to get his little pity party into full swing and went to a local arcade. He stood in the doorway taking in all the flashing lights and changed his mind. Maybe a burger. Then he spied the clumps of kids hanging around at the burger place down the block. Pizza, yeah that's it, Pizza.

Leaving the flashing lights of the arcade, he caught sight of the local bully and his friends herding a kid into the alley. What was the guys name again? Timmy? Toby? Tony? T something anyway. To Duo's mind, he was little more than a Solo knock off.

He might have ignored the situation, but since he was feeling so pissy he figured someone else ought to feel bad too. Not bothering to say anything, he waited at the mouth of the alley propped up against the wall for someone to notice him.

Their would-be target was the first to notice him. He'd seen the kid in school before. That fluffy blond hair was unmistakable. It was the new guy he'd seen around. Jewel blue eyes shot Duo an angry glare and then returned to focus on the four in front of him.

Duo caught the rather distinctive shift in the boy's stance and could tell the kid had been formally trained in martial arts. Whatever they were trying to take, the kid was going to make them work for it. Still it was four against one.

Finally, one of the larger boys turned to make sure no one was watching, and was surprised to find someone was.

"Get lost, Maxwell," he yelled, alerting the rest of his friends to Duo's presence.

Duo made a face as if he was seriously contemplating their suggestion. "Uhmmm… no."

"Fuck off, faggot. You can't have your little girlfriend back until he gives me his jacket."

The darkness of the alley made it difficult for Duo to pick out such details at first but now that his eyes had adjusted he saw that the blond kid was wearing a leather jacket and not the cheap bargain type. Even from a distance, Duo could see that it was buttery soft looking. Geez, the kid might as well just put a sign on his back saying 'MUG ME!' Well might as well get to the hero part.

"Leave him alone."

"Aw, looks like he's afraid we might try to steal his bitch," Toby/Tony sneered.

"Whatever. Guys, I'm not kidding. Leave him alone." No one but the blond kid noticed the change in his stance.

Apparently, one of them had enough brain cells to figure the coat wasn't worth the trouble. "Come on, Tom. We'll get it later," he said, and started walking away. Thanks to all the training he'd been doing with Wufei, Duo caught how the guy's posture betrayed him, so he wasn't surprised when the guy tried to throw a sucker punch while passing him.

Duo blocked the punch and landed a solid one to the guy's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. Ow, crap that hurt more than he thought it would, but he didn't have time to think about it. The guy standing closest to the one he hit was coming at him.

Still trying to work out the tingles in his hand, Duo shot a foot out and went for guy number two's knee. At the other end of the alley, the blond kid used the distraction to land a very neat punch to Tom's face, and then faced off with the last guy in a pose that clearly showed the kid could handle whatever the last guy could dish out.

Touching his nose and finding blood on it, Tom glared at Duo. "We'll finish this later, Maxwell."

"I'll pen you in my day timer." Duo grinned cheekily, watching the four stumble out of the alley.

"Thanks," the blond kid said behind him, causing Duo to shrug.

"Whatever." He turned to see the kid watching him.

"I'm Quatre."

"Yeah, I know. I've seen you in school."

"At first, I thought you were their lookout guy." Again Duo shrugged at him.

"Look, it's none of my business, but maybe you shouldn't wear that coat when you're by yourself."

Quatre stood a little taller. "I can handle myself," he said defensively.

"I can see that, but most kids at our school can't afford leather. Don't be too surprised if your locker gets broken into. Later." He gave the kid a single waive of his hand before leaving. He had no interest in chit chat. He was trying to be depressed.

The next day at lunch, Duo was stirring a french fry through a pool of ketchup, still depressed, when he felt Hilde stiffen beside him. A tray appeared across from him carrying a sandwich, chips and a juice.

"May I sit with you?" Quatre asked in his cultured and grammatically correct way. No wonder the kid stuck out. Most of the kids at their school could barely string five words together properly.

"Lemme guess, locker broken into?" he asked, looking up at the blond, who grinned at him and nodded.

"Before second period was over. I didn't have anything in it though."

"Good idea."

Quatre's gaze drifted off to where Hilde was practically hiding behind Duo's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Quatre," he said openly without any underlying tone, and Duo couldn't remember ever meeting anyone so unguarded.

Hilde mumbled her name, but even Duo, whose ear was right next to her mouth, couldn't understand it, so he introduced her. The three of them ate saying very little. Quatre was a little surprised to find out that Duo and Hilde lived in an orphanage.

Quatre said he moved because his parents split up, and now he and his mother were on their own. He also mentioned he had an older sister in university, but he didn't give any details and Duo wasn't inclined to ask.

"Um, Duo," he asked tentatively at the end of lunch.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could get your help finding some new clothes?" He blushed a little and stared down at his plate. "My last school was a private one where we all wore uniforms. I need some anyway, and I'd rather not worry about them getting stolen during gym class."

Duo's answer was to gape at him stupidly. Why would anyone like to dress like him? He was glad grunge was in fashion, as most of what he wore was from thrift stores and donations to the orphanage. How could someone think that was stylish?

He was going to tell the guy no when said guy did something really sneaky. He put on this poor puppy-dog look that begged him to agree.

Groaning at his weakness, he rubbed his hand over his face. "Fine. Meet me by the gym doors after school."

Beaming happily, Quatre trotted off to his afternoon classes.

And was ready and waiting by the gym doors after school. "Ready to go?" he asked almost bouncing, and Duo didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head.

"Not yet," he answered, looking up and down the nearly cleared halls. "Hil?"

Hilde nodded and took up a position to watch the hall for anyone coming their way while the two boys strolled casually over to a large wooded box that had 'Lost and Found' painted in white letters.

"What are we doing here?" Duo's new friend asked. Then with a gasp, "You're not going to steal something from here are you?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste. The long haired teen leveled a glare at him.

"Look, unlike some people here, Hil and I have to rely on donations and very small allowances to buy clothes. Winter is coming, and Hil still doesn't have a coat. I can give her my old one, but that means I'm going to need a new one."

Watching Quatre's face shift from disgusted to apologetic to concern then to disgusted again made Duo roll his eyes. "Relax, I've had my eye on one for while now and no one has tried to claim it."

Stuffing his hand deep into the bottom where he'd hidden it, he pulled out his prize. Just looking at it was no wonder why no one had claimed it. They probably had lost it on purpose. It was a pink and powder blue jacket that judging by the size went on a very large girl. When worn, said girl probably looked like a giant Easter egg.

"You don't plan on wearing that do you?" Quatre asked horrified and Hilde giggled silently. Duo just grinned at both of them.

"You'd be amazed at what a little black paint can do," he answered, stuffing the gaudy coat in his backpack.

"Paint? Won't that stink?"

"Dye doesn't always work on the waterproof stuff, and it'll be easier than coloring it with permanent marker. I'll just have to leave it out for a few weeks." The truth was he wasn't certain either, but he needed a coat and he was willing to try.

Quatre gave a resigned sigh and rolled his eyes. "Alright Duo."

Together, the three of them sifted through second hand clothing racks and a bargain department store. Then, they herded over to Howard's where they tried to coax the Easter egg monstrosity to black.

At one point, Hilde went to cuddle up to Guts.

"What is that? Is that… a cat?" he asked Duo while Hilde wrapped her arms around the singularly ugliest excuse for a feline that anyone had seen.

He was thirty pounds if he was an ounce and most of it was burly muscle. He was missing one ear and he had a scar that went through one eye and down to his lip where a chunk was missing giving him a permanent snarl. Clumps of his dirty gray fur were missing where he'd gotten into a fight of one sort or another because the beast wasn't afraid of anything.

"Only Hilde thinks it's a cat because she's the only one he allows to pet him. The rest of us aren't sure. Even Wufei was convinced that it must have been sired by some mutant demon."

"Wufei?"

Quatre's simple one word question had managed to almost stop Duo's heart. He'd never spoken about Wufei to anyone out loud before other than Howard, and that was because he thought he was hallucinating. He was at a loss as what to say.

"He was my best friend. He's dead now." This was technically true.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay; you actually helped me take my mind off of him for a while." He wasn't Wufei, but at least Quatre was live and really in front of him. And he helped ease the aching void that his other half left.

"Do you think about him often?"

"Everyday."

tbc


	8. Chapter 8 NEW

Soul Mates – Chapter 7

Quatre turned out to be an even bigger godsend than even Duo had anticipated. At first Duo was annoyed at the way the kid tagged along with him everywhere he went. The last thing he needed was another Hilde to watch out for. But eventually, over time the guy managed to worm his way into his life.

The time that Duo would have spent alone silently talking to Wufei was now taken up with real activities like sports and movies and all the normal things normal teenagers do. He was able to have real conversations where he wasn't afraid to talk or laugh out loud in case someone heard him. It was especially nice to be able to look into a real face of a real person. It was almost enough to soothe the bitter feelings caused by Wufei's absence.

In his heart Duo knew it was actually he that had begun to close off contact between them, but a part of him was angry at Wufei for letting his real life come between what they had together. He knew it wasn't Wufei's fault, but the young American was very tempted to do or say something hurtful when Wufei's parents or wife interrupted their time together. Preferring to not say something rather than hurt Wufei, their talks gradually dwindled to the point of inane chit chat. And then after a while not at all. If it weren't for Quatre's sunny presence, Duo's loneliness would have swallowed him whole.

It was several months after Wufei's marriage when Quatre started acting weird. At first Duo thought it was just paranoia on his part when he would catch the blond was looking at him strangely out of the corner of his eye. But when Duo looked at him directly, nothing seemed to be amiss. Occasionally, Duo would ask if there was something he wanted to say but Quatre would always respond with a shake of his head and a disarming grin.

After a few weeks his new friend went into a new phase where he actually would start to say something, then change his mind and start talking about something innocuous like music or homework. Duo had no idea what the big deal was but it was starting to make him twitchy. If Quatre didn't spit out what was on his mind one of them would be in need of heavy therapy.

Finally while they were sitting in Quatre's room finishing off their homework, his friend decided to drop the bomb he'd been carrying around.

"Duo, are you gay?" Quatre asked. Although his tone was confident, his friend refused to look him in the eye.

Duo blinked at him a few times and it took a moment for him to get his mouth to respond although it wasn't actual words. "He… wa… huh?"

"Are you gay?" he asked again his tone sounding less confident.

At this point Duo knew that the correct response would have been a flat out rejection or possibly even to threaten bodily harm, but what escaped his mouth instead was "Why?" It was out before he could even stop it. He couldn't even figure out why he asked it and yet he couldn't think up another response.

Quatre's eyes drew nervously up to him and he seemed to be bracing for a possible attack but he met Duo's question head on.

"Do you remember when we met and Tom called you gay and me your girlfriend? At the time I thought he was just being an ass but then a few other people said something like it and I started to wonder." Duo just gaped at him dumbstruck waiting for him to continue.

"Well you never seem to notice the girls at school even though a lot of them like you, and sometimes… I don't know… it looks like you notice the guys… more." He finished lamely.

He acted like he was gay? How? He liked girls. Girls had breasts, and smelled nice, and had soft skin, and… and it was at that moment he realized anything he knew about girls he knew because of Wufei.

Wufei.

Instantly his mind was filled with memories of his best friend. The two of them talking together, watching movies and reading books together. Those thoughts quickly shifted to them reading porn together touching themselves together and finally ended with him remembering the pain from watching him take his wife.

Well shit. Duo looked away trying to control his facial features so they wouldn't reflect the cataclysm that was going on inside of him. When his whole world settled itself into its new shape, he sighed and answered. "Yeah Quat if that's what you call it when you fall in love with your best friend. Then yeah I guess I am." He finished with a defeated tone and turned to look at his new closest friend expecting him to freak. What he wasn't expecting was to have his lips mashed into his face by Quatre's lips.

His eyeballs nearly popped clean out of his head from shock when the blond tried to crush their faces together. The kiss lasted only a moment before Quatre was backing away shyly and Duo's newly settled world shifted and lurched again. Quatre liked him? Oh hell, did he think it was him that Duo was in love with? How the hell was he going to deal with this? Did he even want to be with Quatre? Questions flooded his brain all wanting to be answered first.

Again his mouth decided to go on ahead without him. "That was nice." He said even though his facial expression was still stuck in too shocked to move mode.

Apparently Quatre wasn't expecting Duo to like it because his expression started to mirror Duo's "Really?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

Duo sat there a few moments unsure of what to do. There were huge butterflies taking residence in his gut and Quatre across from him was blushing so bad his head looked like it had caught fire. But did he want this?

He liked Quatre, he did. But he would only ever love Wufei. But he would never be able to touch Wufei. And Quatre was so real. And Duo was so lonely. Secretly praying that his decision wasn't going to blow up in his face he leaned closer to his friend.

"Really."

Very slowly Quatre leaned closer to Duo and Duo could tell he was giving him a chance to change his mind. "Really, really?" he asked again.

"Really, really." Duo answered not moving an inch.

Quatre scooted a little closer and flashed Duo one of his adorable smiles. "Well then," he stated looping his arms around Duo's neck and pulling them closer together "let's see if I can make it nicer."

Quatre never did ask Duo if he loved him. The fair haired boy seemed to pick up right away that there was a part of Duo that would never be his. Perhaps that was why neither one of them ever went so far as to call the other boyfriend. That or that they didn't want to get the crap kicked out of them after school, but they settled into a kind of mutual agreement that they were special to the other. In the months that followed the two boys would be all over each other whenever they were alone. Groping and fondling, they had literally lost count to how many hand jobs they'd given each other during the summer break.

"Man I'm starving! Wanna get some pizza?" Duo asked pivoting around so he was walking backwards on the sidewalk in front of Quatre.

The other boy rolled his eyes at him and nodded. Duo had somehow managed to convince Howard to hire them as part time help and now that he had his own money, it seemed that all the braided boy wanted to do was eat.

The two boys headed for their favorite pizza place completely unaware of the group of men following them. It wasn't until they were sitting across from one another in a booth when Quatre looked out the window and spied a man wearing a fez and dark round sunglasses that he began to feel ill at ease and hunched down deeper into the seat.

"Somethin' wrong?" Duo asked looking around the pizza parlor but seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Quatre shook his head silently but stayed impossibly low in his seat. When another man wearing a fez this one with wild curly hair took a stance just outside of the door Quatre's heart started to beat frantically. They'd found him.

"On second thought Duo I don't really feel like pizza. Let's go somewhere else."

By now Duo had picked up on the strange guys with the weird hats that were making his friend nervous. He'd never pried too far into Quatre's life story but from the little he had he knew that the guy's father had been mega rich but a total asshole. In truth, it was the only person Quatre appeared to hate. The blond just gave off this intense hostile aura that gave Duo the creeps. By now he was starting to wonder if the guy was a major crime lord or something.

"Yeah, maybe we could go out through the kitchen." He responded, not even bothering to acknowledge that this wasn't the movies and people weren't just allowed to parade around in restaurant kitchens everyday. He just knew that something was making his buddy jumpy and he wasn't going to sit there and do nothing.

When Quatre looked at him with a combination of shock and gratitude he just responded with a cheeky grin before sliding out of the booth.

The two boys made a show of going toward the bathrooms before dashing through the door to the kitchen. And ran smack into a wall. At least it felt like a wall and not the biggest person Duo had ever seen. At best Duo came up to mid chest on him.

He would have tried bolting the other way but a very large hand on his shoulder gently but firmly held him in place.

"Master Quatre, it is good to see you again." The giant said quietly. It might have been a trick from the angle he was looking at, but to Duo it felt like his gentle expression and tone was mixed with extreme sadness.

Instead of fighting like he expected, Quatre changed to his pleading puppy eyes look. "Rashid, please just forget you saw us. Just tell my father you couldn't find us."

If anything the look on the giant man's face grew even more heartbroken. "I can't do that."

"Why not? It's not as if he actually cares about us! Just let us go!"

By now a small flare of anger made its way into the man, Rashid's eyes and the other people in the place were beginning to stare.

"Uh Quatre, maybe we should sit down again. Or go somewhere else." Duo suggested quietly feeling very awkward at the moment. For brief moment the Rashid's eye flicked over to him as if measuring him carefully. Now that he had a better angle to look at, he could almost feel the worry and exhaustion coming off of the big man. Whatever it was between Quatre and his old man kept this man up at night. It was a crappy deal in Duo's mind.

Not bothering to wait for Quatre's answer, Rashid guided them back to the booth they were sitting at. When the braided boy thought his friend would bolt the two men from outside appeared out of nowhere along with a third Duo had never seen. All three greeted the blond enthusiastically but his friend responded with sullen grunts. Although they didn't act like it, they gave the clear impression that they were body guards and Duo had to wonder again if wasn't a part of some sort of crime family.

Across from them Rashid remained silent and continued to remain that way with the exception of when their server took their order. As soon as they were alone again the big man looked at the ill tempered boy gravely.

"Master Quatre, I know you are not happy to see me, but I am going to have to bring you back."

"Hmph." Quatre sulked.

"The rest of the Maguanacs are already at your house with your mother packing up your things."

Now Quatre was mad he slammed both palms down on the table and yelled directly into the large man's face not the least bit intimidated by his enormous size like Duo still was "You and your goons stay away from my mother! Hasn't that bastard done enough to her? Leave her alone!"

Duo had no idea why he chose to speak up at that moment. Maybe it was because the rest of the people in the pizza parlor had stopped pretending that they were paying attention to their own conversations and were openly watching theirs. Maybe it was the shock in the other three guards faces like they'd all been slapped or maybe it was the deep pain in Rashid's face but he found himself talking before he even realized words were coming out of his mouth.

"Hey Quat chill. You're going to get us kicked out. Whatever it is you know I'll help you out." He tried. "Look if he hurt you or your mother or something, you don't have to take it. There are places you can go." He gave his friend a weak smile. "I should know I've been to most of them."

Quatre turned to him with a look filled with rage and it was the first time Duo had ever been afraid of the blond boy. "You think this is some kind of weak ass family disturbance crap? This isn't another lower class social services statistic!" he snapped, too worked up to care about the nasty blow he just dealt his closest friend. Duo tried to ignore the sharp sting knowing that for better worse, in some ways he really was little more than a statistic and you couldn't get more lower class than thrift stores and lost and found barrels.

When Quatre finally came back to himself he would probably regret what he'd said but right now he was like a cornered animal. Even Duo wasn't immune. "For people like my father, this is what people like to call a _scandal_."

"Master Quatre you should lower your voice." Rashid cautioned.

"You see Duo; my mother would be what you might call the other woman. Of course she didn't know she was the other woman at the time…"

"Master Quatre…"

"At the time she thought she was marrying the man of her dreams…"

"Master Quatre…"

"… of course she'd known he'd been married before…"

"_Master Quatre…_"

"… always assumed he'd gotten a divorce…"

"_Master Quatre…"_

"... bastard had been lying to us the whole time…"

"MASTER QUATRE!"

"What Rashid! He lied to us! He broke my mother's heart! The only reason he even bothers looking for us is because out of all the other bimbos and gold diggers he married, my mother was the only one who gave him a son!" by now Quatre's cheeks were flushed with anger and his eyes were welling up. Duo wanted nothing more than hold him and comfort him through his pain.

"Master Quatre you will not speak ill of the dead!" Rashid told him firmly.

Duo watched as all of the heated color drained out of his friend's face and flop back into his seat. "Wh- what?" came out in a choked whisper.

"Master Quatre, I'm extremely sorry to tell you your father has passed away." The giant man announced in a quiet somber voice.

"He can't be." Quatre whispered every line of his face showing shock and loss before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

"Quatre!" Duo yelled and grabbed him before he could slip out of the seat. Feeling the towering presence behind him he tilted his head far back to see the deep worry once again settle over Rashid's face. If Duo was sure of nothing else, it was that this man cared for Quatre as if he were his own flesh and blood.

"I'll take him." Then he called over his shoulder "Auda, pay our bill."

When Duo followed Rashid into Quatre's house and spotted his mother he knew she'd already heard about the death of Quatre's father. Her eyes were red a puffy and she was doing her best to put up a brave front for the group of men rushing about her house efficiently packing up her life.

When she saw Quatre, she nearly panicked.

"Do not worry Mrs. Rebabra-Winner; he simply had a little too much to take in today." He said carrying Quatre to his room and laying him on the bed.

His mother rushed up and did her own inspection of her son. "Mom?" he asked groggily. When his eyes were able to focus on his mother and saw what Duo had seen he sat bolt upright still looking a little lost until all of his memories returned to him fully. "Dad?" asked, but his mother just sat there with her bottom lip and chin quivering uncontrollably.

As a pair both mother and son clasped on to each other crying. Duo took that as his cue to leave hearing Quatre mutter "But I hated him so much." Into his mother's shoulder.

He was just at the door when Rashid stopped him. "You should wait a bit."

"Nah I'll just catch him later. This is more of a family thing."

"There will not be a later. If you wish to say something to the master you should wait."

"Why? His father is dead why does he have to go back?" by Duo's thinking Quatre should be able to live his life as he wanted.

"Because he's in danger." Rashid said bluntly causing Duo to gape at him completely clueless.

Giving a glance at the brisk efficiency about the room the big man guided him out the front door and guided him to sit on the front step.

"Most of what Master Quatre said was true. Mr. Rebabra was a very wealthy and influential man. He has homes and business interests in several countries in Europe, North Africa and Asia."

"And families." Duo stated a little indignant on Quatre's behalf.

"And families." Rashid agreed distastefully "It was the only point we ever disagreed on. Originally I had thought what everyone else thought that he had dissolved his other marriages, but eventually as I travelled with him I realized that everyone thought that the wife of that country was the only one he was still married to."

The young man watched as the other's face broke into a sudden and unexpected grin. "You should have seen him when Quatre was born. I had never seen him so happy. Quatre was everything any father could have wanted. Don't let Quatre's hurt feelings fool you. His father loved him completely and he was constantly worried about his safety."

"But why though? I mean they left, Quatre wasn't in his life anymore."

"His father had a chronic heart condition. When Quatre was born, he'd reworked his will so that his son would inherit the bulk of his estate."

Even Duo who was not yet in high school could see where this was going. "Any good lawyer would eat that kind of will for lunch since his parents weren't legally married."

Seeing that Duo was able to follow Rashid nodded to him "You're quick, you see the problem now. After Quatre and his left, his father's condition started to worsen. He started to work like a madman dissolving and annulling marriages as quietly as possible. His first wife was the most difficult, because even with the prenuptial agreement she was still his only uncontestable marriage.

After his death, the tabloids got wind of his multiple families and a legal free-for-all has begun. The biggest problem is that the one who stood to inherit the most was the one who couldn't be found. It was great fortune that we were able to find him first and prevent any… 'accidents' from happening to him."

"No way. They wouldn't have tried to kill him would they?"

"At the time of his death, Quatre's father was estimated to be worth jus short of nine hundred million. Even with the homes and allowances that his father set aside for his other families, Quatre would still inherit about six hundred million if he can be found."

The sheer amount was more than Duo could fully comprehend. He knew the guy's father was rich, but this was like 'I use dollar bills to wipe my ass' kind of rich. Yeah someone would kill for money like that. "When are you taking him?"

"We have a plane waiting for the two of them and his older sister is already on her way here with her own guard."

Jeeze, it really was like he was in a crime family.

And he was leaving.

Quietly Duo got back up and entered the house dodging boxes and people to make his way to Quatre's room where Duo noticed belatedly that most of his stuff had been packed before they had even arrived. Quatre was neatly folding some clothes into a bag with his back to the braided boy when he entered.

"I don't know why your bothering, I doubt thrift store grunge is that much of a rage in Europe." He piped up.

"Duo? Duo!" Quatre spun and pounced on him clinging tightly enough to hamper the other boy's breathing. When he pulled away the young American noticed his face was all red and splotchy from his crying jag. Cute as he was, Quatre was not a person who looked good when upset.

"Duo I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for what I said! I was upset! I'm sorry." He finished then proceeded to cling to him again.

"Easy Q, I know." He said awkwardly hoping that none of the people near them suspected that the two of them had anything other than friendship between them. Now was probably not a good time to bring up Quatre's newfound sexual preferences.

Pushing/guiding them back into the bedroom he looked at the person who had been his closest real friend discounting a spirit who had been dead for a few hundred years.

"So I guess this is it." He said lamely.

"Duo,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Quatre ordered then locked their lips together and pushed his tongue into Duo's mouth. The darker haired boy accepted the intensity of the kiss head on. Finally when breathing became critical they separated. "I have a favor to ask you." The blond whispered against his mouth.

"Anything."

"Be my first."

Duo's breath started coming in pants as he reeled from what was the umpteenth shock of the day.

"Quat, I can't. I want to. You know I want to, but you're leaving. Leaving as soon as you're packed in fact. And there's a whole house full of people that would probably literally kill me if we did that now." He answered, hoping it didn't sound as cold as he felt.

"Then still be my first later."

"Huh?"

With a little sniffle Quatre pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. There was still a lot of emotion there, but at least his eyes weren't welling up again. "Promise me. Promise me when we graduate and are eighteen you'll come see me and be my first."

"You sure you want to wait that long? You might meet some hot beefy looking guy and change your mind." Duo joked unsure of how to handle the moment when Quatre placed his fingers over his mouth.

"I know what you're trying to say and I appreciate it, but you're special to me Duo, and I want you to be the first person I have sex with."

Shocked, Duo could only look at him for a few moments before he gave the other boy his trademark grin. "Alright then, it's a deal. You tell me where you are and I'll get there somehow. Even if I have to swim."

At that Quatre rolled his eyes at him "Duo you're not going to get all macho I-can-do-it-myself are you? I'll just send you a plane ticket."

"Oh hell no, you're going to send me your plane!"

"My plane?" he asked stupidly causing Duo to laugh. Apparently even Quatre didn't realize how rich he was now.


	9. Chapter 9 NEW

Soul Mates – Chapter 8

Wufei was ready to kill something. His meeting his wife's cousin did not go well. In the months before master Long's death the man had been trying to wheedle his way back into the old man's and thereby the family's good graces. The man was hopelessly stupid and only brought had a king's ransom in gambling debts as his list of accomplishments.

They'd refused him of course. Knowing that any money given to him would be lost forever. The problem came from the old man's growing dementia prior to his death. According to Xian and the witnesses with him, Master Long had forgiven him and agreed to help him out of his "financial difficulties". He had also heard that at the time Master Long had thought he was his long dead brother, Xian's grandfather that he was talking to.

Towards the end of Wufei's conversation with him, things got out of hand and the end amounted to either Wufei helped the man out or he left him to the mercy of his debtors.

It didn't help that on his way out he passed an unfamiliar group of men who were probably looking to collect part of that debt.

The young man took a few steadying breaths. He would deal with the Xian later, he had few more pressing concerns on his mind. He needed to talk to someone. He already knew who he wanted to talk to but he was reluctant to call him.

By the gods he ached for Duo so much. It was like a gaping hole in his chest that never healed over. He knew the boy from the such an advanced future be able to help him with his problem, but he was afraid what happened last time would happen again.

He needed to contact him when he was away from that… person… that _boy_. Perhaps if he waited until Duo went to bed he wouldn't have to see that pale colored brat that was hoarding Duo's attention.

Duo was just starting to fall asleep when Wufei called to him.

_Duo?_ Wufei called feeling like he was doing the mental equivalent of pacing nervously at Duo's doorstep.

"_Wufei? Wufei what's wrong?"_ Duo asked instantly awake. Even though they had grown apart over the past several months, Wufei knew there would never be a time when Duo would abandon him if he needed something.

_Duo I need your help._ He began trying to find way start.

"_Do you really think you have to ask?"_ his long absent friend stated bluntly. There was something else in his tone a nervousness that wasn't there before and Wufei could clearly feel that he was blocking something off from him. He grieved for a moment over the loss of the openness they once shared before pushing aside the ache.

At the moment he chose to focus was on how good it felt being connected with Duo rather than the pain of his loss or his current situation. He was fairly certain he knew what Duo was hiding and why, but he opted not to mention anything. He would have time after his current crisis was over to properly lament the growing division between them.

Taking one last moment to luxuriate in the sensation that was purely Duo, he steeled himself. _They want me to get another wife._

"_What? Why?"_ Duo asked and Wufei felt the other boy's alarm along with a sharp pain when the word wife was mentioned. He had suspected that his marriage had hurt Duo but he didn't discover how much until the rift between them was beyond repair.

_It's Meiran. She still hasn't conceived and people are starting to suggest that I get a more fertile wife._, he explained regretting for the millionth time the necessity of him getting married. He would have given anything to get Duo back in his life again. Back to the way things were.

"_How can she not be pregnant? You guys have lots of sex."_ Duo asked and Wufei felt how the other boy deliberately shied away from thinking about him bedding his wife.

_We don't have it that much anymore._ He responded honestly.

"_Why? You were a natural man, a total stud. Don't tell me that little bitch started showing some attitude again?"_ Wufei had to smile at the way Duo was ready to instantly defend him. He missed him so much.

_No, she's not the problem. The problem is with me. I just don't care for her. I know she is a good wife, but I just can't keep going through the motions for duty._ That wasn't all of it, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Duo the rest. To tell him that he wished more than anything that it wasn't his wife that was under him. How being with her made him want to throw up or do something violent because she wasn't who he wanted to make love to.

Locking his frustrations down again he got to the point before anymore of his feelings tried to escape again. _I just need to get her pregnant. As quick as possible. Surely your library books would have some suggestions._

"_On pregnancy? Do you have any idea what a freak I'm going to look like? Aw man you owe me big time. School only just started, I'll have to try and pass if off as a project in life studies or something." _

Duo's books provided a wealth of knowledge about infertility. He had no idea so many things could have affected a woman's body.

If the rest of the household found it odd how Wufei had taken a sudden keen interest in her diet and lifestyle they chose to keep their whispers to themselves. Nothing his wife did or consumed was free from his scrutiny. He even forbade her favorite blend of tea opting for one he selected himself not caring if it was unusual for a man to interfere with what was usually women's territory.

When the time came in her cycle Wufei was besieged with nausea at the thought of touching Meiran even for one night.

"_Are you going to be okay?"_ Duo asked him his tone filled with concern.

_I'll be fine Duo, I just have to get it over with quickly._ He answered taking deep breaths of cool air to calm his stomach.

Duo snickered at him "_You know dude, fast is not exactly something a guy wants to be in bed."_

He groaned with nausea then chucked at Duo's meaning. _I only have you to blame. If it weren't for you and your movies about true love I wouldn't have cared about doing my duty._ He then decided to broach the idea he'd had since contacting Duo again.

_Duo, can we read one of those books again?_

"_Huh?"_ he felt Duo's fear that Wufei was going to ask him to stay with him during sex and masked the hurt quickly.

_You don't have to stay while I'm with her, _he reassured _I_ _just need some help with motivation._

"_I got ya. We need to get you so worked up you won't last more than a minute."_ His friend agreed heading off to find the stash of adult books they'd used before.

How many stories they had read or what they were about Wufei would never be able to recall. All he cared about was being connected with Duo while they were both aroused. He loved the way their lust created an echo effect back and forth between them intensifying it to the point where he could barely stand.

Duo was right though, it barely took him a minute to impregnate his wife.

Much to Wufei's pleasure and surprise, Duo began talking to him again. He had no idea nor did he question the whereabouts of _that boy_ for he had Duo back in his life again. Silently he promised himself that neither his wife, the child growing in her or the unknown boy were going to come between Duo and himself again.

"_Wow, it's been a long time since you and I did nothing like this together."_ Duo commented in his mind while the two of them watched the sunset through Wufei's eyes. The man from the past didn't say anything, opting to nod in agreement. He hadn't felt this content or relaxed in ages. Too bad he couldn't bottle this feeling. When the last light from the sun finally left the sky, he figured he had better head home soon. Turning in the appropriate direction he was horrified to see what appeared to be another sunset, only in the wrong direction.

"_What is that?"_ Duo asked for both of them while as a unit both of them felt growing dread.

Wufei took off at a sprint and hadn't even come into view of his home when the choking black smoke and the clamor of voices reached him causing the bottom of his stomach to fall out.

When he finally made it to the courtyard the heat was a living force that smacked him in the face. There were people running in all directions panicking and smoke blotted out the night sky.

Wufei felt more than heard Duo gasp in horror and in a strange way it gave him the strength to move. He felt bad for doing it to his best friend, but the young man from the future would have to be frantic for the both of them right now. He needed to act.

Plowing into the fray he started yelling orders for people to get out of the way. It appeared that most of the household staff had made it out okay, but there was still no sign of his family.

Looking at the inferno that was already collapsing, he knew no one inside would still be alive.

Yelling at every one, "Where is my wife? Where are my parents? Meiran where are you?"

A few people pointed or gestured in one particular direction one man piped up "She went chasing after the bandits!" another yelled "She took the family sword."

Several thoughts congealed at once in his mind. His wife had escaped the fire. The fire was not and accident. There was still no information on the rest of his family. And despite her condition, his wife had intentionally put herself in danger. His feet had started moving before he even had a chance to complete his thought.

"_Idiot!"_ Duo yelled in his head "_What does she think she is doing putting your kid in danger like that!"_

_I will be sure to wring it out of her later._ Chasing after his irresponsible headstrong wife, Wufei felt himself transcend fury to a place that was purely killing intent.

Obviously, he couldn't kill his wife, but he fully intended to put the fear of death into her and as for any one with her… well hopefully there weren't any innocent bystanders near her.

The first person he came across was one of the so called bandits. The man was armed with a cheap sword that he'd abandoned in favor of trying to keep his innards from falling out of the deep slash in his stomach. He also had the stupid sense to try and ask Wufei for help.

Without a flicker of expression, Wufei kicked the sword away and drove his fist into the bandit's wound, making his already pale face turn a sickly gray color. "I'll help you to die quickly if you tell me where the woman is."

The bandit's eyes widened when he saw nothing but cold killing intent in his supposed savior's face. Several expressions flitted across his face in succession and Wufei could almost see the man's thoughts as he tried to estimate his chances of escaping alive.

Wufei was about to jab his fist into the bandit's open wound again when said bandit decided begging for his life would be his best option.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way!" he cried. "He said it wasn't supposed to be this way!"

That caused Wufei to pause in his attack. "What way?"

"We were just supposed to scare the woman but it went all wrong."

"Why?" he asked coldly pushing on his wound some more.

"Ahh! Long! He said his cousin and her husband had the money he owes us!" the man's face was sweating and his breath was coming in heavy gasps. "We were just there to scare her and you into paying us but then she grabbed that sword and everything turned into a mess."

"Xian." Wufei growled under his breath. He should have taken care of that nusance long before.

Still completely expressionless, Wufei stood up and away from the dying man and grabbed his abandoned sword. The bandit had only had a moment to register that the other man was standing with his sword before Wufei coldly separated his head from his shoulders.

In that special place in the back of his head where his heart and soul truly lived Wufei could feel Duo trying not to be sick at the sight of him killing someone so easily. As much as he ached to comfort Duo he pushed it aside to finish the task at hand.

It didn't take him long after to find his wife. She was lying on the ground in a pool of blood in far worse state than the bandit he'd encountered before was. He could tell just by looking at her that even Duo's advanced medicines would probably not be able to save her.

Disconnected at he was from his emotions, he was both grateful and deeply saddend by the wail of regret from Duo.

Wufei knelt down to his small wife and gathered her gently in his arms. Blearily she managed to focus on him.

"Husband." She whispered weakly.

"Wife, you reckless fool." He chided gently. A small crease appeared between her brows but Wufei shushed her before she tried to say anything. "I am not as angry with you as I am with myself. I should have dealt with Xian a long time ago. If I had, this would never have happened."

Meiran's breathing became even more labored but she still forced herself to grip his hand and attempt to talk. "No, I…" What ever she wanted to say to him was lost however as the last of her life left her.

He wanted nothing more than to properly grieve for her as he laid her gently back down but there was one more thing he needed to do before he could allow himself the luxury of feeling any of the emotions that wanted break forth. Grabbing his family's sword he charged off to find his wife's cousin.

When he found him, Xian was not alone. It seemed that the would be bandits/debt collectors were a little annoyed that the idiot's plan did not go as smoothly as expected. Xian was busy trying to talk his way out of his trouble.

"It was one small pregnant woman surrounded by a bunch of servants and old people. I figured you and your men could handle her." He said haughtily but his air of arrogance was betrayed by the way he was shaking and sweating heavily.

As a group, the five men in the room scowled at the insult he'd just paid them. Certainly Meiran was a woman, and it was unusual for a woman to be trained in martial arts, but she was certainly no ordinary woman.

He felt a flash of pain from the emotions that he'd sealed away try and leak out. He had to finish this now.

Not bothering to wait to see how the confrontation between Xian and the other man would turn out, he viciously lopped off the head of one and sliced another from shoulder to hip before they even knew he was in the room.

The fight wasn't like one of Duo's fancy movies where the enemies politely came at him one at a time so he could deal with them individually with flashy well choreographed moves. These men spaced themselves out enough to not get in each other's way and prepared to attack him together. Two were carrying swords and lunged at him as a unit. Wufei had to choose the one with the longer reach to focus on while trying to dodge the other one. The third had a ball and chain weapon and chose to stay back and wait for his opening.

Judging by the way 'long reach' was waving his sword like a club; it was only a matter of time before Wufei found an opening in his inexperience movements. The bigger problem became 'short reach' that looked like he had a bit of experience in swordplay. Wufei tried to keep long reach between himself and short reach while he waited for an opening. Somehow he also manage to maneuver so that 'ball and chain' was behind both of them.

What he didn't expect was long reach's strength. Even if he was waving it around like a club, it took all his strength to keep himself from being split in two.

Long reach swung his sword down to cleave his head and while Wufei managed to effectively parry, short reach snuck in and stabbed him in his side. Letting out a yell of shock and pain both men grinned and long reach thinking they had all but won, let up on their attack a fraction.

Shutting away the pain and Duo's frantic screaming in his head Wufei took his advantage and sliced long reach open. He then altered the same swing to stab short reach in the shoulder. The man recovered quickly from the shock of thinking he'd won to being stabbed, but not quick enough to save himself. Knowing that his fighting time was running out Wufei couldn't afford to pass up any openings no matter how risky. He parried the next attack by directing the blow towards his own thigh.

Wincing as he felt his opponent's blade bite into it he took one hand off his sword and jabbed his fist into the other man's throat crushing his windpipe. The man staggered back and dropped his sword as his inability to breath became more urgent to him. With the pain throbbing in his side, he didn't even bother putting the man out of his misery. Wufei was rapidly running out of time and the guy would be dead soon anyway.

Turning to the last two people in the room he was a little surprised and annoyed that the ball and chain had his weapon wrapped tightly around Xian's neck and was attempting to hold him hostage.

"I will kill him!" ball and chain warned.

For a moment Wufei paused and was tempted to tell him to go ahead, but then he remembered the sight of his pregnant wife lying in a pool of her own blood and he lunged at them running his sword through both of them.

Painfully, he staggered out of Xian's home and back in the direction of his wife's body.

"_WUFEI GODDAMN YOU! YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" _Duo shrieked inside his head so loud his vision started to blur. At least he was hoping it was Duo's screaming.

_I need to finish it_ he told his beloved best friend.

"_NO! You need to take care of that wound first before you bleed to death!"_ Duo demanded and Wufei stumbled and fell to his knees.

_I need to do this for her Duo. It's the only thing I can do for her._ He announced struggling to his feet again.

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS WU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"_ Duo screamed in his head.

That made Wufei pause. If he were in Duo's shoes right now he'd be more than half mad with worry. Stumbling again, he wobbled in the street and struggled to stay on his feet.

_It wasn't fair to her Duo, _he explained.

"_Damn you! I don't care about her right now! There is nothing you can do for her! We need to take care of you!"_

_It wasn't fair to her to be married to a man who loved someone else._ He lifted blurring eyes to the stars above him many of which still existed in Duo's time. "I love you Duo." He said out loud to the stars as if they could carry the message for him.

Wufei looked down at the wound in his side and the long streak of blood leading down to an expanding puddle on the ground. His time was almost out. As if his body wanted to verify Wufei's diagnosis, his legs choose that moment to refuse to hold him any longer.

In his head he felt Duo's panic reach new levels. "_God Wufei don't do this to me! You have to know how much I love you! I won't make it through without you!"_

That caused Wufei concern. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was dying, but he'd never forgive himself if he took Duo with him. _You have to promise me to find a way to make it through beloved._ He told the young man from the future no longer bothering to hide the depth of his feelings for him.

"_I can't."_ Duo sobbed in his head. He felt Duo stubbornly refuse to accept that he could live any existence that didn't have Wufei.

_I promise I'll be there with you. I don't know how, but I will find a way to be with you_ he vowed. _Please beloved, I'm begging you, live your life to the fullest and I will be with you._

By now Wufei was lying on the ground once again staring up at the night sky. _I would have given every star in the night sky if I could have just touched you once. You have no idea how many nights I wished and dreamed about touching you._

"_I know. It was the same for me."_ Duo's mental voice was under control now but it pained Wufei greatly to feel the hollow emptiness in it.

_I saw you with that boy; the pale one that looks like he was made from moonbeams. _He said and felt Duo gasp in surprise.

_I hated him instantly. I hated him for being able to do all of the things that I could only dream about doing. I hated him for being in the arms of the one I loved when I could not._

"_I'm so sorry. I was just so lonely."_

_I'm not angry at you Duo, I love you. What I am trying to say is that I want you to try and find someone to love. I know that they could never love you as much as I could, but I want you to be happy. Promise me love._

As the stars started to waver and darken, Wufei was glad that mental speech didn't require as much energy as verbal or he wouldn't have made it this long.

_Promise me love._ Wufei begged him again.

"_I promise I won't die intentionally."_ Duo relented.

_Beloved, _Wufei pleaded.

"_No Wu, I can't promise to love again! Don't you get it? You're the love of my life! You are my soul mate! Nothing I ever feel will be anything more than a cheap imitation! I'll stay alive for you. I'll even try to be happy for you, but I'll never be able to love anyone but you!"_ the ferocious conviction in his tone made Wufei smile.

_I guess I'll just have to find some way back to you for real._ He quipped lightly.

"_Damn straight! You're just gonna have to find a way to reincarnate your ass!"_ Duo demanded making him smile more.

Feeling suddenly very sleepy he asked for one more thing. _Duo? Could you look in a mirror again? I would like very much to see your face again._ He closed his eyes to get a clearer view of what Duo was looking at and was a little surprised to find him in the middle of Howard's junk yard.

He watched as Duo viciously ripped the side mirror off of an old truck and tried to look at himself using the meager lighting the flood lamps in the yard gave. Duo looked terrible. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his long hair that was supposed to be neatly tied in a tail was in complete disarray. And yet he was the most beautiful thing Wufei had ever seen.

He drank in the features of the one he loved more than anything in existence. Far too quickly the face he was seeing in his mind's eye started to darken and he offered up a quick prayer to any god listening to one day let him see that face again.

_I love you Duo Maxwell._

Howard stumbled around his home before dawn not very happy with himself or the rest of the world.

He'd known.

He'd known this day was coming almost as soon as the kid had convinced him the voice in his head was real. He may have told the kid not to investigate into the guy in his head's past, but Howard was under no obligation to keep his nose out of the guy's business.

He'd researched information about the area and its prominent families and one family certainly did match what the kid told him. Thanks to his research, he also new that the head of that family died at a very young age along with everyone else.

As soon as he'd heard the kid screaming in his yard late at night he knew what had happened. What he didn't expect was to find the kid passed out with his junkyard cat Guts curled up to him. Unable to get the kid to wake up, he managed to carry him back to his place and dumped him on the sofa.

Shuffling into his living room, he was surprised to find his impromptu guest awake. Although on closer inspection, perhaps awake wasn't the correct word. Perhaps eyes open but not completely there.

It took Duo several minutes to even register that Howard was there with him.

"Wu's dead." He whispered numbly in a voice that was almost destroyed from all of the screaming he did the night before.

Howard nodded in understanding. "Well kid, the sister is probably frantic wondering where you are so we better get you back and ready for school."

Like a mindless robot, the kid nodded, got up and moved toward the door. The old man had no idea what he was going to tell the nun, but he knew he would have to mention to her to keep an eye on him for a while. Perhaps since the kid was almost sixteen and would have to leave soon, he could offer him a place to stay.

AN: Okay don't be mad at me! It's not the end yet!


	10. Chapter 10 NEW

Soul Mates – Chapter 9 _Current day_

Duo watched the parade of Europe's elite glide in and mingle about the Parisian auction house with distaste. "Look at them Wu, they're like well dressed vultures." He muttered under his breath.

It had been over a decade since his link with Wufei had broken but he had yet to break the habit of talking to the long dead man when he was alone. He supposed it was wishful thinking on his part that somewhere, someway the love of his life was still listening to him even though Duo couldn't hear him anymore. On some days it was the only thing keeping him alive. That and Wufei's damnable promise.

The weeks after Wufei's death were a complete blank to Duo. God could have come down from the heavens and divulged all the mysteries of the universe to him and he couldn't have repeated a single word because he was too trapped in his grief to properly function in the real world.

He knew it must have been bad because one day he just sort of woke up, and the first thing he saw when he came around Hilde was feeding him oatmeal like he was a baby and looking very worried. Even when he did become aware of his surroundings, he didn't act like a normal person. He only ate when someone forced him and he couldn't bring himself to say more than half a dozen words to anybody. At the time he didn't care. He didn't want to live. Every day was like living with a giant gaping hole in his soul.

When he turned sixteen and reached the age limit for the kids under Sister Helen's care, Howard offered him a room and allowed him to return to his job. On the day he moved in the old man sat him down and yelled at him that Wufei would never have wanted him to spend the rest of his days wasting away. For the first time in months Duo felt something more than emptiness. Pissed to the point where he was visibly shaking, he was about to yell back and tell Howard he didn't know what the hell he was talking about when he finally remembered his promise to Wufei to live his life. Instead of telling Howard to mind his own business burst into tears and bawled like a baby.

The next morning he woke up pulled his ratty long hair into a braid like Wufei always wore and promised that he would always wear it that way so he could never again forget his promise to his soul mate.

Even after that it still took many more months for him to even return to a shadow of his former self. He didn't want to keep his promise, there were times he was furious at Wu for forcing him to make it, but he would never let Wufei down.

The summer after he graduated, he kept another promise. He came to visit Quatre in Saudi Arabia and took Quatre's virginity. Technically, it was his first time having sex as well, but he didn't feel it was an issue since the one he really wanted to have sex with first would never be possible.

At some point Quatre might have sensed his feelings or perhaps he came to the conclusion that their chance had passed, because he didn't try to pursue a deeper relationship with him. After the couple of great weeks they spent together, the two of them parted as good friends that still emailed each other regularly.

The last he'd heard, Quatre was deliriously in love with a Japanese guy whose picture alone intimidated Duo. He couldn't help but grin when he recalled the picture he was taken aboard Quatre's yacht. The pair were leaning against the railing with their arms loosely about the other Quatre was beaming with happiness while the other guy, Heero Quatre called him was scowling at the camera as if to say 'He's mine, if you even think of coming near him I will kill you.'

After that, Duo decided to use the language skills that Wufei had left him with to work while traveling abroad. He'd travel to sites and cities he knew his friend would have loved to see commenting all the while to the non-existent companion that he'd wished was there with him.

"It looks like they're in full force this time." A familiar voice said to him in Italian.

"And then some." He agreed answering in Japanese before grinning at his companion. Trowa returned his grin "Do you know what all the excitement is about?" he asked the green eyed man while switching to Cantonese.

The constant shuffling of languages was a standing game between the two men. The game originally started as a way to talk without having any of the clients catch on to what they were saying. The difficulty and fun came from the both of them being weak in the other's specialty.

As expected, Duo skills ran more to Asian languages whereas Trowa was fluent in several European ones. The rule was the first one unable to keep up had to buy dinner afterward. In the beginning Duo lost out more than he stumped Trowa, but he was gradually catching up through hard work.

Grinning, Trowa answered back in German "Apparently the guy's family wasn't too happy about his 'life choices'."

Raising a brow he looked directly the man whose face was almost completely concealed by the heavy fall of hair. Switching to the very weak Spanish he'd been practicing he asked, "By life choices, you mean…" leaving it hanging open.

"Completely gay." Trowa said in very broken Japanese.

Duo surveyed the gathering of people that were beginning a feeding frenzy over the late Treize Kushrenada's belongings. "Is that why they were in such a hurry to sell off his estate?" He asked shifting languages again.

"Actually, this is only a fraction of his total worth. The rest he left to his lover." Duo watched Trowa scan the crowd. Although his face didn't betray his feelings, Duo could tell the man was just as unimpressed with the people gathered as he was.

"When he was younger his family disowned him so he went into business for himself. And what better way to get back at the family that disowned you than to make more money than them?" Trowa explained while still watching the large gathering of people hoping to cash in on the sudden death of a family member they didn't even like.

Switching topics and languages, Trowa turned towards him and asked. "Do you want to get a drink after work?"

Duo knew full well what the man was really asking. When some people asked to go out for drinks, they meant drinks. Anything else that happened would just be a bonus. If Trowa really wanted to go out, he would have asked him to dinner or coffee. Asking to go for drinks meant that Trowa would rather spend the night in someone else's bed.

That was another game he and Trowa played. Friends with benefits. Duo didn't kid himself, he liked Trowa a lot and the sex was good, but he didn't love him. He _couldn't_ love him. It was only in his lonelier moments that he thought about trying to have a relationship with him. The problem with that –other than the fact he couldn't love him- was that Trowa seemed just as guarded and scarred as Duo when it came to love.

He never bothered prying into what happened before they met but he got a strong feeling it was bad. It would take a lot of time and effort to unwrap all of the protective layers around the man's heart. And Duo felt that anyone who tried to breach Trowa's heart should be prepared to love him like he deserved.

Still, that didn't mean he was against getting some tonight. "I think I'm up for that." He answered with a grin then gave an exaggerated sigh when he saw the Chinese business man who had hired him arrive. "Guess I better get to work."

Duo wandered through the items on display with only half interest trying to look busy. His client Mr. Ling had come to the auction because he'd heard of the late Mr. Kushrenada's extensive collection of antique weapons but left disgusted when he'd found that the few items from China were replicas and the originals had been left to Kushrenada's lover.

Now Duo was left trying to kill time while he waited for Trowa to go out for 'drinks'.

Bored, he passed a display case with swords almost dismissing it as being replicas when one of them caught his eye and he froze. Closing in on the case, his chest started to ache like he was stabbed and his breathing became uneven. He actually felt like he was having a heart attack.

Shaking, he leaned in to the point of almost plastering his nose against the glass. _It can't be._ He thought, taking a very long look at a dingy looking antique sword laying unobtrusively next to three other far more attractive swords.

Dingy and aged though it may be he knew the sword, knew it like the back of his hand. It was the Chang family sword. _Wufei's sword_. The same one he died with.

In a desperate panic, Duo eyed the sword like a parent whose child has just been found. If it weren't for the fact that security would throw him out on his ass and away from Wufei's sword, he would have embraced the display case. It was with extreme effort he forced his mind to focus. He couldn't help being excited though; the thought that he could touch some bit of Wufei even a molecule left from his sweat was making him giddy. How it ended up half way around the world in a Paris auction house Duo could never guess, but there was no way he was leaving without it.

Holding back the bubble of hysterical laughter that wanted to creep up his throat he spied the little card next to the sword and almost exchanged impending laughter for impending tears. What the hell did that mean 'Item Unavailable'? What the hell was it doing here if it wasn't for sale? Maybe it was already bid on and he'd missed it? What if he tried to buy it from the new owner?

Shit. He was going to have to dip into the money Quatre gave him for this. It was pride that wouldn't allow him touch the money his friend had given him because it felt too much like charity. Looking again at Wufei's sword his need to have some part of his love close to him kicked his pride's ass.

Hands still shaking, he waved frantically at the blond woman while struggling to remember her name Dorothy something. The dead guy's cousin if he remembered correctly.

"Yes?" she asked him politely in French but her accent sounded more German.

Trying to keep his voice steady, "Is there any way I can talk to whoever won this sword?" he asked pointing to the one he wanted.

When she saw which sword he was pointing to, she grimaced. It was a disturbing expression with those forked eyebrows. "I'm sorry there was an error when we were sorting through my cousin's things after he died. A few days before his accident, Treize had sold this sword to a friend of his. After he died my grandfather err, _accidently_ shipped the wrong sword and this one was brought here."

Duo had caught the small pause before she'd said accident as well as the sour look and could tell she doubted it was accidental at all. Either the other sword was a replica that wouldn't sell for much, or the friend was of Treize's gay friends, maybe both.

"Well is there any way you could get me in contact with that person? I would really like to try and buy it from them." He asked trying to charm her with his best smile.

The woman smiled at him which was also disturbing. Those eyebrows really did nothing for her looks. "I doubt it; he was hounding Treize for years to buy that sword. However he is supposed to be here today to return the other sword and pick up his. I'll let him know you wish to speak with him."

For the next hour Duo never strayed more than a few steps away from Wufei's sword unwilling to let it out of his sight for even a minute. At one point Dorothy returned and told him she'd spoken to the new owner and advised him the man had no intention of selling the sword to him.

"Are you kidding me? It's just a sword! It can't possibly mean as much to him as it does to me." He ranted then realized that he probably wasn't making much sense to the woman. After all how could he explain the sentimental value of something that until recently belonged to her cousin?

"Look everybody's got to have a price right? Tell him I'll pay double whatever he paid for it."

Dorothy looked at him as if trying to measure his sanity at the moment but he chose to ignore it. He didn't care if he sounded desperate or crazy he had to have that sword. The woman nodded to him and disappeared into the crowd. Because he refused to leave the sword, he couldn't see who she was talking to so he waited anxiously for her return.

When she did reappear her expression was so closed that Duo couldn't tell if it was good news for him or not. Dorothy had almost made her way completely across the room when she was waylaid by a pretty blond woman.

Because he was so close he could easily hear their conversation He was doubly glad now that he'd been practicing French so hard. "Relena! Hello! You didn't have to come today. I could have handled things myself."

The two women clasped hands and exchanged air kisses. "I know you could have but Milliardo felt he needed to be here. So I came as moral support." The darker blond gave a watery smile.

"How is he?"

"Coping. You know how he is. He keeps his feelings concealed from everyone but I can tell how much he misses Treize. He's speaking to William right now who seems to need comforting more than my brother right now. What happened?"

"Grandfather sent him a replica instead of the one he purchased." Dorothy answered, her face betraying more of her belief that the oversight was not accidental at all. It seemed the other woman Relena agreed with her because she made an inelegant sound of disapproval at the back of her throat.

"He came by to pick it up today, but it seems this gentleman insists on trying to buy it now." Dorothy told her waving her arm in Duo's direction.

Duo regarded them openly. Not the least bit ashamed that he'd been listening to their conversation. "Is there a problem ladies?"

Both women leveled cool looks at him "I'm sorry Mr. … ah?" she paused realizing she'd yet to ask his name.

"Maxwell. Duo Maxwell. You were saying?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell he's just not interested in selling at any price." She answered, but she didn't look the least bit apologetic. Curious maybe, about why he was so insistent.

Frustrated with everyone's stubborn and uncooperative behavior, he asked "The guy's name wouldn't happen to be Chang would it?" Dorothy and Relena gave him an odd look, and shook their heads at the peculiar question.

For a moment he had a fleeting thought that maybe a descendant recognized it and was trying to reclaim their lost heirloom. But that was impossible. Wufei's line ended with Wufei.

Rubbing his face with his palm he scrambled around in his head to think of a way to get the sword short of stealing it. "Alright, I know you've already spoken to him and what he's said to you but is there any way I can talk to him directly? If I could only get a chance to explain to him what this sword is…"

"The sword would still not be for sale." A rather irritated voice interrupted him from behind speaking in English with a perfectly cultured British accent. Turning, Duo had the second heart attack of the day. Even bigger than the one he'd had when he'd seen Wufei's sword.

It was Wufei.


	11. Chapter 11 NEW

Soul Mates - Chapter 10

Dear god in heaven it was Wufei.

With a shake of his head he struggled to do anything more than gape stupidly. Once the initial illusions of a face long dead cleared, he took a good look at the man before him. In truth he didn't look at all like his Wufei. Aside from both of them being of Chinese descent, it would take several hundred thousand Euros in plastic surgery and dental work for his Wufei to look as fine as this man.

Deep love aside, Duo had to admit his Wufei was a rather plain looking man. If he were alive today he'd be completely unremarkable to the rest of the population. Staring at the man before him he took in the way bronze skin stretched smoothly over finely cut cheek bones. Sleek black hair was pulled into a neat tail. There wasn't even a speck of lint on his very expensive looking suit.

This man was perfect in every way but it was still his Wufei in there. He was sure of it. Something deep inside his soul had started to resonate the instant he laid eyes on the other man.

Even if he doubted his own feelings for wishful thinking the way other man seemed to be affected as well would have confirmed it. He watched as the man's hand rose up to touch him only to be halted when the man himself realized his appendage was moving of its own accord. In an attempt to cover the motion the man shifted he wayward hand into an open invitation of a handshake the man smiled shakily. "William Po."

Duo held out his hand and gripped the other's hand as if he was afraid it might vanish "Duo Maxwell."

If it wouldn't have been so humiliating, Duo would have burst into tears. As soon as their hands touched he felt the something rushing through the hole in his soul that Wufei had left but it wasn't just a one way flow out of him. He also felt something rush into him from William. He felt as both forces rushed together in a clash then weave tightly together.

Wufei/William gasped in shock "What was…" he trailed off looking at a loss for words.

Duo grinned at him "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. If you'd like I'd be more than happy to explain it to you better over dinner." Duo mentally probed their bond mentally. It wasn't as complete as the one he shared with Wufei. He couldn't hear William's thoughts or delve into his deepest secrets. Touching like this, all he could pick up were impressions.

Surprise definitely, mixed with a heavy dose of attraction that Duo was overjoyed to pick up and there was also triumph. Triumph like one would feel if they had finally found the solution to a particularly difficult problem.

Completely oblivious to their surroundings, the two of them stood their staring at each other with their hands still joined until Wufei/William broke the spell. "Dinner would be splendid. I just need to get my sword."

The word sword helped shake Duo back to reality and he felt a brief war inside of himself about letting it go. Letting out a quiet sigh, he supposed if there was one person in the world more deserving of it than him it would be William. "Uh, right, I just have to have a word with a friend of mine… gah! Trowa!" Duo gave a little hop back in shock when he found the very person he was going to go talk to was standing less than an arms length away and he'd never noticed until that moment.

The lanky European was eyeing him with peculiar expression. As if he couldn't decide to be amused or upset. "Ah! Just the person I was looking for."

Trowa stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry, I gathered you were going to be busy later already. The least you could do is introduce me to your new friends." He said gesturing to the people around him. Strangely, Duo noticed that Trowa's eyes were not fixed on Wufei like he figured they should have been, but on a point behind and above Duo's head.

Following the gaze he managed to avoid another little jumping hop in shock when he realized Trowa wasn't the only one who managed to sneak up on him while he was busy gazing into William/Wufei's eyes.

A man who easily topped six feet and looked for all the world like a Norse god with long pale blond hair and icy blue eyes had been standing next to William. Duo did a quick scan of the area wondering if anyone else had manage to sneak up on him and was only a tiny bit relieved to see that the only other people around them were the ones from the auction house and they were busy removing the sword from the display case.

"These are… uh…"

At this point Dorothy who was still standing there looking highly entertained took over and introduced everyone but Duo was only half listening. By the time introductions were done Wufei… no William damnit, had his sword returned to him. It hurt letting the sword go, but it really was going to the right person. And hey it wasn't as if Duo was going to let William out of his sight. Well maybe in a few years time he'd let him go to the corner store by himself, but only if Duo was far too busy to accompany him.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Receiving a nod of ascent the two of them left.

"Did anyone else see that?" Millardo asked the people around him.

"If you mean did we just see the uptight William Po go all starry eyed over a complete stranger than yes I did see it." Dorothy asked amused.

"Oh good," Relena answered "I thought I was hallucinating."

"It must have been a mass hallucination then." Millardo added.

"Fifty Euros says they don't make it to dinner." Dorothy bet with a small grin.

Relena looked a little scandalized but said nothing Millardo however seemed game "I'll take that bet. As you mentioned before, William is pretty tightly wound he'll. It will probably take him to dessert to come to some sort of rationale to warrant spending the night with said total stranger."

"I don't know about that," a fourth voice that they had all but forgotten was there added. "Duo is renowned for his charm. He could probably sell ice to someone living in an igloo. I say they make it to dinner, but leave before dessert."

The blond man leveled a glare at him "Your friend better not be toying with him." He said darkly. "William is a friend of mine and I'd be very upset if he got his heart broken."

Trowa shook his head "No, I doubt it. I've never seen Duo like this. He's always cool and charming on the outside but past the mask he's very closed off. I think your friend knocked him for a loop." The others looked rather pleased to hear that.

Catching the first smile on her brother's face in weeks Relena was almost tempted to say something or at least thank the newcomer. Then she caught the way the newcomer was looking at Millardo. Knowing very well how attractive her brother was she usually initially ignored that look because it was a normal reaction for anyone meeting him for the first time but this man had been looking at him like that the whole time.

Although it was still far too early for Millardo to let go of Treize he would have to someday and it wouldn't hurt for him to have someone around who could make him smile… "Well Mr. Barton it seems you have been deprived of your companion. We were just about to go get some tea, would you care to join us?"

Dorothy gave her a puzzled look for a moment then caught on. "Yes please, you are welcome to join us. After all how are we supposed to find out who collects on our bet?"

Trowa won the bet, and he did collect.

Owari

OMG! Done! I really appreciate all of your reviews and your extreme patience with me in writing. Now that I have my new laptop, I'm hoping to write a little faster but it's still not connected to internet yet so it is possible that you may get chapter clumps like this one.

Love to you all!


End file.
